Crimson Darkness
by Miss. Jay
Summary: Isabella vowed she wouldn't get involved with her cold and gorgeous boss, but when he brings her to Dallas with him for some unknown reason, she can't help, but want him. She soon plays a dangerous game of being his lover. Is it more than just sex?Eric/OC
1. You're Going Down

**Hey, guys! I'm really into TrueBlood and a certain gorgeous, blond vampire. ;D Haha. It'll be loosely based on the show. Oh, and my character is a human bartender for Fangtasia. **

**You're Going Down**

_This is hardly worth fighting for  
But it's the little petty shit that I can't ignore  
With my fist in your face and your face on the floor  
It'll be a long time comin'  
But you got the message now  
Cause I was never goin'  
Yeah, you're the one that's going down!_

I was pissed! It was Saturday night and the club was closed, but I still had to show up and clean the floors and bar. But, I would never voice my anger to Pam or, worse, Eric Northman; the owner and Sheriff of Area 5. Mumbling under my breath, I pulled my long, curling black hair into a ponytail before returning to my task of scrubbing the counter. I glanced up when I felt his powerful and dangerous presence, my light green eyes meeting his icy blues, as he crossed the club. I paused in my chore and stood up straight, waiting for him to say what he had to say and leave me to clean his damn club.

"Bill and Sookie Stackhouse will be stopping by shortly, Isabella. Make sure that they are comfortable," Eric ordered with his voice low and gravelly. My stomach fluttered at the sound of his voice, like it always does.

I nodded my understanding and waiting for him to leave, but he remained there, his eyes intense, as we had a staring contest. I broke the silence, "Is there something you need, Mr. Northman?"

Eric seemed to snap out of his trance, he turned on his heel and walked in the direction of his office. I couldn't help, but stare at his perfectly, tight ass as they strained against his slacks. He may be an ass, but a gorgeous one. Why is it always the hot ones with the worse personalities? Shaking my head in regret, I skirted the counter and sauntered towards the little tables to begin scrubbing at them when I noticed Bill and Sookie entering the club. I smiled as I gazed at the couple; love was obvious between the two. They were seriously adorable! Bill was tall and brooding while Sookie was small and bubbly; a perfect fit.

"Hello. Is there anything I can get you?" I asked, startling Sookie as I straightened up from my bent over position.

"Nothing for me, Miss Isabella," Bill spoke, always the perfect gentleman.

I smiled and looked at Sookie. "Oh, uh, no thank you, Isabella."

"Bella, please, only Mr. Northman and Bill call me Isabella."

Sookie smiled prettily. "I've always thought that was such a beautiful name. It suits you very much."

I blushed, laughing softly. "Thank you, Sookie." I glanced back in the direction of Eric's office. "Um, just make yourselves comfortable." I started making my way to the bar, forgetting about my task of cleaning the tables.

"How long have you've worked for Eric, Bella?" Sookie asked, seating herself at the bar. Bill was not far from her.

I scrunched up my nose, thinking. "About a year, I suppose. Time seems to fly when you work with vampires."

Sookie leaned forward. "He's good to you, right?'

I cocked my head in confusion. "Mr. Northman?" She nodded. "Yeah, I guess. He pays well and lets me off early on the weekdays, so I can be with my little sister. I've never given him a problem."

Sookie straightened up, her face relieved. "Well, that's good. How old is your sister?"

I smirked, thinking of my little sister. "She's thirteen going on twenty five. I don't remember ever being like that."

She laughed. "Boy crazy, huh?"

I rolled my eyes, not noticing Eric striding towards the bar. "You have no idea. She drives me insane. I'm dreading the day she turns sixteen. She'll be a pain in the ass big time."

I finally noticed Eric standing beside Bill and I fell silent. Sookie noticed my silence and glanced behind her to see the reason for my stillness. She gave him a small smile. "Hello, Eric."

He glanced down at her, but he addressed me. "You're free to go, Isabella. "

I nodded, untying my apron. "Thank you, Mr. Northman." I glanced at Sookie and smiled. "It was nice meeting you, Sookie."

She smiled brightly at me. "You too, Bella, we should hang out soon."

"Definitely," I said with a big smile.

"Isabella," Eric said, impatiently.

I quickly snatched my purse and walked quickly to the door, hearing Sookie reprimand Eric for being rude. I laughed quietly, as I pushed open the door. My black Yamaha was parked next to the side of the building; my smile was pure sin when I gazed at it. It was my pride and joy. I strapped down my purse then straddled the bike, started it and sigh when I revved it. I shoved the helmet on my head, kicked up the kickstand, revved it again, and then, took off. The road leading to Fangtasia was long and isolated just how I liked it. I picked up the speed, loving the way the cool wind caressed my bare arms, as I shot down the road. When I finally got to the traffic, I began to weave in between cars, ignoring their blared honks. It usually took my thirty minutes to get home, but since Fangtasia wasn't open, the traffic wasn't bad and I was home in twenty minutes. I came to a stop in the driveway, turning off my baby, unlatched my purse, and walked it into the shed next to the house. After it was in and covered, I closed the doors and locked it.

Walking up the sidewalk to the porch, I noticed lights were on and sighed. Digging my house keys out of my purse, I stomped up the steps letting her know that I was not pleased. The door flew open before I could pull my keys out; my sister had the biggest smile on her face.

I froze. "What did you do, Kaylee?"

She scowled. "What makes you say that I did anything, Bella?"

"You're smiling. You either want something or you did something that I'll be pissed at. So, which is it?" I asked, ruffling her hair.

She shoved me away. "Okay, Matt Thomas, invited me to go camping with him and some friends for his fourteenth birthday. Parents will be there, of course."

"I'll think about it, kid." I said, jogging up the stairs.

"That's a no, isn't it?" She shouted up after me.

I looked down at her from the top of the stairs. "No, it means that I'll think about it."

Her screeched followed me to my bedroom; I smirked as I tossed my purse on my dresser. Sighing, I took my hair out of its ponytail and ran my fingers through my hair before going into my bathroom. Yawning, I turned the faucet on and splashed my face with cold water and stared hard at my reflection. Long, curly dark hair that surrounded a smooth, tan face with clear, green eyes, a cute nose, and pink, pouty lips. I snarled at my reflection, grabbed a towel and dabbed at my wet face. I tossed the towel on the counter and went back into my room, shrugging out of my tight, red shirt and tossed it on my bed, took of my bra, and then I shimmied out of my jeans. The doorbell rang, startling me, as I pulled on my worn Batman shirt and black, booty shorts.

"I got it!" Kaylee shouted.

I glanced at my alarm clock and wondered who could be here at one in the morning. I waited and then, Kaylee shouted that it was for me. Curious, I walked out of my bedroom and to the top of the stairs. I couldn't see who it was, all I saw was black slacks, but I knew who it was. I cursed mentally that Kaylee had invited him in. He may be my boss, but I'm not comfortable with knowing that he can come in whenever he wants now. Bracing myself, I walked down the stairs; Eric turned and watched me walk down the stairs. I was now suddenly self conscious in a very old, thin shirt with no bra on and the fact that my shorts were barely long enough to cover my ass.

I paused at the bottom step. "Mr. Northman."

I tried to ignore his eyes scanning the length of my body, mostly my legs. I'm average height, but I've got legs up to my ears. My heart began to race. I noticed that Kaylee was watching, simply curious. I cleared my throat and said, "Go to bed, Kaylee."

She frowned and brushed past me on the stairs, she began to stomp up the stairs and I sighed in embarrassment at the slam of her bedroom door. "Sorry about her, Mr. Northman."

He smirked in amusement. "Tomorrow, Bill and Sookie will be going to Dallas. I will soon join them and you will accompany me."

I gaped at him. "What? Why?"

"I will tell you when we arrive." Eric said in his don't-talk-back-to-me voice.

"What about my sister? I can't leave her here alone." I protested.

"That's not my problem, Isabella."

I couldn't help, but scoff. "Yes, it is! You're forcing me to go to Dallas with you."

The next thing I knew, Eric was in my face with his hand wrapped around my throat. I grasped at his wrist, as he bared his fangs at me. "You will do what I say, Isabella. Understood?'

I nodded, because that was all that I could do. He smirked and then, he released me.

"Be at the club tomorrow at eight sharp. Don't worry about clothes, they'll be taken care of," Eric said, walking to the door. And, then he was gone. All I could do was stare at the door.


	2. Weightless

**Wow! I was surprised at how many people liked this story. Thanks, guys! Okay, I'm a little concern about how I'm gonna tie Bella going to Dallas with Eric. ****If anyone has any ideas, I would appreciate it.**** BIG TIME! It's a given that Eric and Bella are gonna become lovers, but they have to build it. So, be patient. I mean, it'd be weird if all of sudden Eric wants to jump her bones (not that she wouldn't mind…or me) when he strictly thinks of her as some human that works for him. I don't know why, but I love that I made her keep calling him Mr. Northman. Haha. If anyone has any advice for me, please, don't hesitate to tell me.**

**Weightless**

_Maybe it's not my weekend but it's gonna be my year  
And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere  
And this is my reaction to everything I fear  
'Cause I've been going crazy  
I don't want to waste another minute here_

After my conversation with Eric, I couldn't sleep. I tried, don't get me wrong, but all I could do was think of was him in my face, baring his fangs at me. I would be lying to myself and to everyone if I said that I wasn't attracted to him. I have a certain weakness for jackasses and, boy, he can be a huge one. _Why would he want me to go to Dallas with him_, I thought to myself, dwelling on this new information. I've worked for him over a year and he's never needed me to help with anything important, I mean, I'm just one of his fucking bartenders.

The sun glaring through my windows had me groaning in annoyance and exhaustion, as I rolled over and off my bed. With a loud thud, I hit the floor. _Perfect_, I thought to myself, rubbing my throbbing hip. Slowly, I pulled myself up. I heard Kaylee exit her room and head towards mine, I groaned. What was I gonna do with Kaylee? My sister burst into my room with a huge smile on her face and chirped, "Good morning, Bella!"

I snarled at her. "It's too early to deal with you, Kay."

She smirked. "Well, too bad. So, what did your boss want? And, why didn't you tell me he was gorgeous? If only I was a few years older."

I gaped at her. "What the hell, Kaylee? You're thirteen years old, you should not be thinking about sex!"

Kaylee shrugged, as she strode over to my bed and plopped down. "Who wouldn't think of sex when they saw him?"

"I can't deal with this, Kaylee. He's making me go to Dallas with him and I don't know what I'm gonna do with you." I said, grabbing my brush off my dresser and began to run it through my hair.

Kaylee perked up. "When are you going?"

I sighed. "I'm not sure. In a few days, I guess."

"Oh. Hmm, maybe, Pam could watch me." Kaylee suggested, innocently.

I started laughing. "Pam? She would not watch you, she can barely stand me. What makes you think she'll watch my thirteen year old sister?"

Kaylee glared at me. "It was just a suggestion."

I paused in the motion of brushing my hair; I looked at my sister's reflection in the mirror and actually considered the thought of Pam watching _my _baby sister. She did owe me a favor. Kaylee glanced up from watching her feet kick back and forth, noticed my expression and asked, "You're actually considering this, aren't you?"

I smirked. "Possibly. Get dressed, we're going to Fangtasia."

"Won't she be asleep?" Kaylee questioned, standing up.

"Knowing Eric, he'll have her making all the arrangements. So, she's probably up." I said, walking over to my closet, surveying my choices. I grabbed my favorite torn jeans and my Guns N Roses band tee. I noticed Kaylee watching me. "Go get dressed, Kay."

She scowled and rushed out of the room, I knew she was excited though. She's always wanted to go to Fangtasia, but yeah, like I would let that happen. I exited my closet and tossed my clothes on the bed before I went into the bathroom and began my morning ritual. I was in the process of straightening my hair when Kaylee barged in holding two dresses.

"Which one, Bells?" Kaylee asked, holding them up.

I glanced at the two dresses and snapped, "Neither, Kaylee. You're thirteen years old not eighteen."

She sighed. "You're such a killjoy."

I smirked. "Ah, my goal in life is to make your life hell!"

Kaylee shrieked and left the bathroom. I laughed and yelled, "Love ya!"

8888

Ten minutes later, we were sitting in our mom's old car, Kaylee was sulking, as I cranked up the radio and tapped the steering wheel along with the beat of the music. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye, rolled my eyes knowing she would be good as new as soon as we got to Fangtasia. She's very predictable. Fifteen minutes later, we pulled up to Fangtasia, Kaylee sat up straight and gazed at the club with wide eyes. It was nothing in the daytime. I parked my car, turned it off and had barely unbuckled and Kaylee was already out of the car. I clenched my fists, took a deep breath and got out of the car. I may work for them, but it doesn't mean I don't fear them. They could snap my in half in a blink of an eye.

Kaylee waved her arms. "Come on, Bella."

"She's gonna be the death of me," I grumbled, crossing the short distance to the side door. I grabbed her arm. "Do not talk unless you're spoken to and do not touch them."

She scoffed. "Paranoid, much?"

I gripped her arm tighter. "Their customs are different from humans, Kaylee. Touching them without their permission is considered rude."

"Whatever," she mumbled, yanking her arm out of my grip.

I unlocked the door and quickly ushered her inside. Kaylee looked upset as she gazed around the club; it wasn't flashy during the daytime. I pulled her over to the bar and took the stool off the bar and sat it down.

I pushed her down on the stool. "Do not move, Kaylee Anne. Do you understand me?'

She made a face, but agreed. Her eyes wandered over my shoulder and they widened. I straightened up and wheeled around to see Pam standing there, her arms crossed over her chest. Pam smiled cat-like at Kaylee. "What are you doing here, girly?"

"Mr. Northman is taking me to Dallas and I need someone to watch my sister. I was wondering if you would. You owe me, Pam," I reminded her. Pam glanced at me and cocked an eyebrow.

"The human boy that you_ took_ care of," I said.

Pam sighed. "Well, who knew that you were a manipulator?"

I smirked. "I try."

Pam narrowed her eyes at Kaylee. "She can use the bathroom by herself, right?"

I laughed. "Yeah, she's been doing that for some time now. I just need you to make sure that she doesn't get into any trouble."

"Ugh, fine! I can't believe you're making me be some snot-nosed brat's babysitter," Pam scoffed, as she circled Kaylee.

I glared at Pam. "She's not to be touched, Pam."

"Don't worry, Izzy," Pam said, dismissively.

I growled, "It's Bella or Isabella. Not Izzy."

Pam was about to make some smart remark when Eric's voice floated out from the shadows. "Isabella, I would like to see you in my office."

"Stay here," I snapped at Kaylee and to Pam, I snarled, "Don't touch her."

Trying to ease my racing heart, I walked to Eric's office. I glanced over my shoulder to see Kaylee sitting on the stool, conversing with Pam. I gaped. What the hell? I got to Eric's door; I paused, took a deep breath and knocked. "Enter."

I hesitantly opened the door, slipped in and saw Eric sitting at his desk, writing something down. Rooted to the spot in front of his door, I surveyed his office and found it completely plain. There was a desk, some chairs and that was pretty much it. Eric glanced up. "Sit down, Isabella."

I practically flew to the chair. Thankfully, I didn't fall on my face like I usually do when I'm nervous. _God, could the chairs be any harder,_ I thought to myself, settling against the hardback chair. I waited for Eric to get done with whatever he was doing, but it seemed like he might be a few minutes, so I did what I usually do when I'm nervous; bite my nails. As I bit at my nails, I glanced around the room, hoping there was something I could distract myself with, so I don't have to stare at Eric. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear Eric clear his throat. The next thing I know, Eric's in front of me and pulling my hand away from my face.

I glanced up sheepishly at him. "Heh. Sorry about that, Mr. Northman. It's just that when I get nervous, I just begin to bite my nails and lose myself in my thou—."

Eric interrupted me. "Is excessive talking also something you do when you're nervous?"

"I guess, it is," I mumbled, my cheeks bright red.

Eric noticed my blush, he smirked. "Interesting."

He eased a hip on the corner of his desk, crossed his massive arms and I nearly fainted at the sight of those bulging biceps. I awkwardly cleared my throat. "Uh, did I mention that I like your new haircut?"

Eric ignored my comment. "Why is your sister here, Isabella?"

I glanced around the room, wildly. "Uh, I asked Pam if she could watch Kaylee for me."

"Pam?" Eric said, doubtfully.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, Pam."

Eric stared at me with his intense blue eyes, I could myself break out in a sweat, and it was like he was trying to read my mind. He leaned forward on his knees. It appeared he wanted to ask me something, but he didn't know how.

"What about your parents?" He finally asked.

I felt a pang in my heart at that question. "Um, well, my mom died when Kaylee was born. There were complications with the birth. My dad just upped and left one day when Kaylee was only four and we were sent to our grandparents, but I've been taking care of her since she was born." Eric looked uninterested. "Uh, yeah."

Eric straightened to his full height and circled the chair I was sitting in. "There's something different about you. Something I haven't noticed before." He crouched in front of me. "Who are you?"

I blinked in confusion at the question. "Um, Isabella LaRaine Vincent."

He smirked. "I mean, what are you, Isabella?"

"I don't understand," I said, lamely.

"I mean, you have a different scent than other humans. Even Sookie," Eric commented, his eyes searching deep into my green eyes.

"Um, well, that's not something you hear every day," I said, trying to break our gaze, but I couldn't. His eyes were so deep and hypnotic. My head began to get lightheaded as I stared into his eyes.

**Once again, if there's something I should do better or the reason that Bella should go to Dallas, TELL ME! :DDDDDD Oh, and review. I would greatly appreciate if someone made a banner for me. **


	3. I Hate You

**I want to thank everyone for reviewing! And, I want to thank **mageuchiha6990 **for giving me a good idea. Don't forget to keep reviewing! :DDDD**

**I Hate You**

_I hate you when you're gone  
I hate you turn me on  
I hate the way I need you when  
I don't know where you are_

I followed Eric into his chambers, my eyes permanently glued to his very nice ass. As I was staring at his ass, my mind was on what he had said minutes earlier, about me smelling _different._ I couldn't possibly know what he was talking about; I was just a normal, human girl that happened to work for vampires. Nothing strange has ever happened to me. Other than the fact that I, once again, worked for vampires, I was normal. I glanced down at myself, examining my bare arms as if they were covered in scales. I, being completely oblivious to everything around me, hadn't noticed that Eric came to a stop and I crashed into his muscular back.

I cleared my throat. "Sorry about that, Mr. Northman."

He glanced down at me from over his shoulder before disappearing through a door, which I assumed was the door to his chambers. Cautiously, I entered the room and gazed around. Like his office, the bedroom was plain except for a king-size bed covered in black, silk sheets and a black armoire in the corner. Eric went into bathroom/closet and came back with a suitcase and clothes. He tossed them on his bed.

"They should fit," Eric said, dully.

I walked over to the bed and gaped at the clothes. "What the hell are those?"

Eric glared at my outburst. "Clothes, obviously."

I held up a white blouse with a high frilly collar. "These are church clothes! Am I posing as a nun or something?"

Eric smirked. "Well, you can't go to church dressed like that."

I glanced down at my outfit. "What's wrong with my outfit?"

"Nothing, they're just not church-going outfits." Eric said, amused.

I glared at the offending clothes and deftly folded them and shoved them into the suitcase, as I was folding; I decided to voice my thoughts. "What did you mean that I smelled different form everybody else? Doesn't everyone have a certain scent?"

Eric watched as I folded the clothes. "Yes, but there's something _unique_ about your scent. Like Sookie's, but yours is stronger. You see, I've never really noticed it, because I've gotten used to your scent, but Sookie mentioned something interesting to me the other day."

I glanced up. "What?"

"Sookie couldn't read your mind," Eric said.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "And, I can't read her mind. What's the point?"

Eric stepped closer. "You see, Isabella, Sookie has the ability to read minds. She tried to read your mind, but once she tried; your mind forced hers out. She thinks you did it without even knowing it."

"Well. That's…interesting." I said, slowly, zipping up the suitcase.

Eric grabbed a handful of my hair and pressed his nose into it and inhaled. He paused and opened his eyes. "Yes, that is interesting."

I watched as he released my hair, his eyes scrutinizing my shocked face. "So, I'm going to Dallas, because I smell different?"

"Partly."

I placed my hands on my hips. "Care to enlighten me, Mr. Northman?"

He smirked. "You'll find out soon enough. And, you may call me Eric for the time being, Isabella."

I was about to reply when there was a knock on the door. Eric turned his head to face the door. "Yes, Pam?"

Pam stuck her head in. "Sookie and Bill are here."

He nodded and Pam disappeared, while I beamed. "Good, maybe I can get some fucking answers."

888

I entered the club area and saw Sookie talking and laughing with Kaylee. Bill, hovering beside Sookie, glanced up and watched as I crossed the distance, Eric close on my heels. Kaylee sensed me and looked over, I watched as a smile spread across her lips. "Bella!"

"Are you okay," I asked, quietly into her ear.

Kaylee gave me a look. "Uh, yeah, shouldn't I be?"

Ruffling her hair, I looked at Sookie and smiled. "Hey, Sookie!"

She smiled brightly. "I heard you're going to Dallas with us."

I glanced back at Eric. "I didn't have much of a choice."

Eric smirked.

Since Eric told me about Sookie's gift, I was wary around her, but apparently she couldn't read my mind. I felt a slight probing and I watched as Sookie looked slightly disappointed.

"Sorry about that," I said, shrugging.

She smiled and waved it off. "It's actually a relief, but I am curious about how I can't read your mind. Kaylee's I have no problem with."

Kaylee looked confused as she glanced between us. "What are you talking about?"

Sookie glanced at her. "Well, I can read minds and I can't read your sister's. It's strange."

Kaylee snorted. "That's because she's weird."

I lightly smacked the back of her head. "Ha, ha, Kay."

She shoved me away. "I'm serious! One time she got seriously pissed off about something and the room began to shake."

I froze at what she said. I could sense Eric stand straight from behind me, he asked, and "What do you mean?"

She looked over at him. "I mean, she got angry and the room began to shake, all the pictures began to rattle and fall off the wall."

Bill looked thoughtful. "Telekinesis, maybe."

Eric spun me around. "Try to move something with your mind."

"You're being ridiculous! There's no way that happened, I don't even remember that happening," I said, annoyed.

Eric gripped my arms, gave me a shake. "Do it!"

I tried to pull myself from his grip, but I didn't budge. "Let me go!"

"Not until you move something," Eric demanded.

Sookie was about to step forward, but Bill held her back and murmured. "Watch."

I began to thrashed, desperate for him to let me go. "Let me go, Eric!"

"No!"

I could feel the anger inside me begin to bubble up and I knew what he was trying to do. I desperately tried to control myself, but all the emotions I put aside just rose to the surface and I snapped.

"Let me go!" I shouted.

Everyone watched with shocked faces, as Eric sailed through the air and crashed into the mirror behind the bar. Pam rushed to his side, as he pulled himself up. Sookie and Kaylee looked at me with wide eyes and I knew I was in some deep shit. I slowly back up behind the others, as Eric straightened up and dusted the shattered glass from his hair and shoulders, a triumph smirk on his handsome face.

Kaylee snapped, "You did that on purpose!"

"Yes, I did." Eric was in my face in an instant. "I knew you were different."

I looked at him in disbelief. "You're not…mad?"

He shrugged. "Well, I didn't expect for you to hurl me across the room, but, no, I'm not mad. You'll need to learn to control it, Isabella."

I scoffed. "You think?"

**I know! It's not very good and it's shorter than the other ones, but this is just a filler and you find out about her special gift. You'll learn more about it later. The next one skips to when they're in Dallas. Review! :DDDD And, don't lose hope with me!**


	4. Bad Things

**Omg! I love you guys! I'm glad that you all liked that last chapter, even though it was awful. You don't have to lie! Criticism is welcomed, just not **too **harsh. My fragile heart couldn't take it. Haha. Well, I was watching Timebomb again and I just love when Eric acted like he was a part of the Fellowship with his ridiculous, but cute accent. LMAO! Ha, anyways…REMEMBER THEY'RE IN DALLAS NOW!**

**Bad Things**

_When you came in the air went out  
And every shadow filled up with doubt  
I don't know who you think you are  
But before the night is through  
I wanna do bad things with you_

"Why won't you tell me anything?" I screeched, throwing a pillow at Eric.

He caught it easily, while glaring. "You forget that you still work for me, Isabella."

"Well, if you told me something then maybe I wouldn't try and cause you bodily harm," I growled, standing on the couch, so that he couldn't look down at me.

Eric laughed, as if what I said was _so hilarious. _"Don't lie to yourself, Isabella."

I sighed, defeated. "Please, Eric, just tell me why I'm here. I don't even have to hear the details."

"You, Sookie, and Hugo, will be going to the Light of Day Church, pretending that you're interested in joining. You will simply be there to paste a pretty smile on your face, while Sookie finds someone for me," Eric said.

"Then, why do I need to go?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"In case she needs assistance."

"So, I'm like some bodyguard?" I asked.

He walked around the coffee table to get in my face. With me standing on the couch, we were perfectly leveled. He leaned in close, his nose almost brushing mine and breathed, "Exactly." (AN: Like he did to Sookie in Timebomb when he said trust me. God, I wish he said that to me.)

And, then I was alone in the living room. I glared at his bedroom door and stuck my tongue out at it. "Asshole."

888

I sighed, staring up at the ceiling. I was never good at sleeping in a bed that wasn't mine, especially hotel beds. Who knew if they cleaned them really good, I sure as hell didn't. I glanced over at the alarm clock on the nightstand and glared at the fluorescent green numbers reading 3:49. I was on vampire time still and I had to get up at nine in the morning. Oh, I loathe Eric right now. But, I really didn't. He was too hot to stay angry at! I knew I wouldn't be able to fall asleep, so I tossed the covers off and exited my bedroom, paused when I saw Eric sitting on the couch. Thankfully, I wasn't in my embarrassing pajamas like last time. This time I had on huge, plaid sleeping pants and my old track jersey. He looked at my outfit with an amused smirk. "I think I like the other one better."

I blushed, as I walked over to the bar. "Too bad."

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Eric questioned, as I grabbed a miniature Jack Daniels bottle.

I shrugged, as I took a huge gulp. Almost instantly, I spit it out. "Ugh! This stuff will always be disgusting. I'd take a strawberry daiquiri any day."

I heard Eric snort from the couch. "How sweet."

I took a smaller sip; it burned as it slid down my throat. "What? I like fruity drinks."

My eyes lit up when I spotted the vodka and orange juice. "Mmm, looks like I'll be having a Screwdriver this evening."

As I poured the orange juice into a glass, Eric wandered over. "Try not to get drunk, Isabella."

I gave him a get-serious look. "I'm going to a church, wearing nun clothes while I listen to some guy babble about how god-awful vampires are. I need this drink. So, if you'll excuse me."

With that said I grabbed my orange juice and the bottle of vodka and disappeared into my room. As I was closing the door, I glanced to see Eric watching me with an amused smirk. With a huge smile, I closed the door. And, drank myself into a coma.

888

"Bella, are you up?" I heard Sookie say from the other side of the door.

With a large groan, I lifted my head off the pillow and hissed, as the sun hit my sensitive eyes. Mumbling some rather nasty things to myself, I pulled myself up and grimaced at the taste in my mouth. "Come in."

Sookie poked her head in and gasped at the sight of me. "Oh my god, are you okay?"

I looked up with dull eyes. "I feel like death."

Sookie then noticed the vodka bottle and scowled. "Isabella, are you hung-over?"

I whimpered, as I nodded. She sighed, and entered the room; she grabbed my arm and helped me stand up. Together, we slowly walked to the bathroom. Sookie helped me undress and turned the shower on, scalding hot. As I got in, she yelled over the spray. "Just holler if you need me."

I moaned in delight, as the water poured over me. I leaned my tired body against the tile and just let the hot water run down my body. When my legs couldn't take it anymore, I slid down and sat on the floor, the water beating down on my body. I was in heaven. As I sat there with closed eyes, I imagined Eric in the shower with me. His wet body pressed against mine, as his lips were on my neck, biting and sucking. I gasped, as my eyes snapped open. Where the hell did that come from? Trying to forget that I even imagined that, I spied my shampoo and conditioner on the other side of the shower. Concentrating very hard, so hard that I probably looked constipated, I tried moving them with my mind. Next thing I know, I'm being assaulted by my Herbal Essences bottles. When the conditioner bottle smacked me in the face, I cried out, "God!"

Sookie hurried into the bathroom. "Are you alright, Bella?"

I moaned, as I massaged my forehead. "Just peachy."

She sounded hesitant, as she said, "Alright."

After I heard the door closed, I sighed and began washing my hair.

Five minutes later, I come out of the bathroom in a white robe and a scowl on my face. Sookie looked up from making the bed and held back a laugh at the look on my face, which was probably _hilarious._ "I'm never drinking and trying to control my powers again!"

Sookie smiled. "What happened?"

"Well, I tried to move my shampoo and conditioner bottles and the next thing I know, they're assaulting me," I complained, running a brush through my hair.

She looked at me with sympathy. "You want help getting ready, Bells?"

I glanced up at the nickname, my eyes wide. "What'd you call me?"

"Oh, uh, Bells. Is that alright?"

"Oh, yeah, it's just that no one's called me that in years. My dad used to call me that," I told her, after she looked confused.

"Oh. Eric told me what happened to them," Sookie said, softly.

I narrowed my eyes. "He did, did he?"

"Well, let's get you dressed and then, you can stake him later," Sookie suggested, with a laugh. I smirked at her.

I sat down on the cushioned stool, as Sookie blow-dried then straightened my hair, only to give it big, loose curls. She pulled back strands that framed my face and clipped them behind my head and then, straightened my bangs. I sat still as she applied eyeliner to my eyes, but it was very light then she brushed some light gold eye shadow across my eyelids. I smiled in amazement at my reflection; I've never looked so _innocent_. I pulled on pale pink panties and a matching, strapless bra. Sookie selected a dress from the closet and held it out: it was a light, mint green dress that fluttered around my knees. It felt so soft against my skin, but I was still trying to get used to wearing a dress.

Sookie took a good look and smiled. "You look breathtaking, Bells."

I picked at the skirt, a small smile on my face. "Thanks, Sook."

She pressed a finger to her lips and stared at me; hard. "Aha! You might want to take out your nose ring."

I sighed and took it out. "Are we good?'

She glanced down at my feet and laughed. "First, shoes."

I looked down and wiggled my toes, my blood-red toenails shining in the light. "Yeah, shoes would good."

"Here," she said, thrusting a pair of matching heels.

I shoved them away. "Woah! I don't do heels, Sookie."

She shoved them in my hand. "Well, today, you are."

Muttering under my breath, I stepped into the shoes and almost fell over, but she steadied me. I glared. "See!"

She waved it off. "You'll be fine."

Sookie grabbed my hand and dragged me from the room and into the living room, where Hugo stood, obviously annoyed. He stood up, as she came out with me dragging behind her. To Hugo, she said, "One second."

I widened my eyes when I realized where she was dragging me. Eric's room. I glared at the back of her head, as she knocks. "Eric, you have to see Bella."

The door opened, but I couldn't see him, he was blended into the shadows. I blushed, as I felt his eyes roamed my body. "Well, don't you look tasty?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Oh, bite me, will you?"

I heard him chuckle and I saw his fangs flash in the light. "I take that as an invitation."

Sookie pulled me away. "Well, we should be going. Gotta find Godric."

I paused, voicing my confusion. "Who's Godric?"

Sookie pulled me out of the room, I barely managed to grab my purse which, thankfully, had aspirin, because my headache was getting worse. Hugo followed, as Sookie finally gave me more information than Eric. I pulled out my sunglasses before we went out into the sun and I felt myself missing Eric's presence.

**I think this is my favorite chapter, so far! Don't forget to review and I'm always open to suggestions :DDDDD Okay, I wrote this yesterday and I was going to post it yesterday, but my internet was being a complete bitch! So, here it is, and you might get another one later if my boyfriend doesn't demand I spend time with him (: **


	5. We're Not Gonna Take It

**Two in one day! Woot! Haha, jackpot! So, I'm writing this as I'm spending "quality time" with my boyfriend. By quality time, I mean, him playing WOW and me writing. What can I say, it's love! Haha. **

**We're Not Gonna Take It**

_Oh, you're so condescending, your gall is never ending  
We don't want nothin', not a thing, from you  
Your life is trite and jaded, boring and confiscated  
If that's your best, your best won't do_

I sighed, leaning my head against the window, as Hugo drove down the road; all the scenery blurring by. After my little discovery about how I missed being in Eric's presence, I was very quiet. I could feel Sookie keep glancing at me from the passenger seat, but I paid her no mind. This was what I was afraid of, getting too close. Eric isn't like Bill or Isabel, he could hurt me without realizing it and that terrified me. I went twenty four years without some guy crushing my heart, only to find myself fall under a vampire's charm. Boy, my grandmother would have a fit if she knew. She'd probably lock me in an asylum and I'd never see the light again. _I can't do this_, I thought. I need to distance myself from him. _But, I don't think I'm strong enough_, I thought softly to myself.

"Bella, are you alright?" Sookie asked, softly.

I glanced at her through my mirrored Aviators. "No, but I will be."

According to Hugo, we had half an hour till we reached the Fellowship. That's all I need to hear, I found myself falling into a light slumber. Little did I know that it wasn't a dream.

_I stared up at my ceiling, counting the plastic stars that I had put up there so many years ago. Eric was holding me, his hand stroking my hair, as I was thinking. I glanced up at his face to see his eyes closed, but I knew he was awake. He always made sure I was asleep before he succumbed to his sleep. I lifted my hand and placed it on his cheek, it was scratchy under my hand, his eyes slowly opened. This is the first time I've ever seen him totally calm. At the club he always looked so bored. In Dallas, he was anxious to get Godric back. _

_I remembered the expression on his face, as he studied my family portraits earlier, so I asked, "Do you remember them? Your parents, I mean."_

_His hand stilled, as he gazed up at the ceiling. "Very little.'_

_I sat up, making sure the sheets were covering my breasts. "What were they like?"_

_Eric was silent for what seemed like five minutes. "My father, Rolf, was a powerful warrior and my mother, Astrid, helped the wounded. She was very compassionate."_

"_And, your father?" I asked, quietly._

"_He didn't have the best temper, but he loved her. Very much."_

_I leaned on my right elbow. "Do you wish that you could see them again?"_

_Eric chuckled. "They've been dead for a thousand years, Isabella."_

"_But, if you could," I pressed, ignoring his comment._

"_You should get some sleep, Isabella," Eric said, quietly. _

_I stroked his cheek. "I would give anything to see my mother again."_

_He was about say something, when I felt myself being shook. _

I gasped, as I opened my eyes.

"We're here," Sookie announced.

I looked out the window to see a huge church and tiny, blonde in a yellow dress suit, waiting to welcome us. I rolled my eyes at the sight of the big smile on her face. "I don't understand how some people can be so damn chipper."

"Why do I recognize her?" Sookie asked, looking at the blonde too.

"Because she's on TV all the time. That's Sarah Newlin, she's the Reverend's wife." Hugo answered, as he pulled into a parking spot.

"Ohh, right. You know, in person, she looks like vanilla pudding," Sookie said, I snorted from the backseat.

"Here we go," I murmured, as we exited the car.

I wanted to die when Sarah called out, "Hi, there! I just happened to be lookin' out the window, as you all were driving up and I thought I'd come on out and greet you myself!"

"Kill me," I muttered, darkly, Sookie elbowed me.

She smiled at us and stuck her hand out to Sookie. "I'm Sarah Newlin and you all are?"

Hugo and Sookie said hi at the same time, but Sookie kept talking. "Hi, I'm Holly Simpson. I cannot believe I'm actually meetin' you in person. You are cute as a button."

Sarah gasped excitedly, I rolled my eyes. "Aw, well, thank you, Holly! And, you're like a cool breeze on a hot summer day!"

Sookie laughed, dryly. "Quit!"

Sarah turned to me and Hugo. "And, you two are?"

"Oh, excuse me, this is Rufus Thompson, my fiancé," Sookie introduced, cutting Hugo off once again. "In fact, I love saying that word. Sometimes I love it so much; I don't even wanna get married just so I can keep on callin' him that." She laughed, "But, we're going to!"

I took off my sunglasses and held out my hand. "Gina Spinelli, Holly's Maid of Honor and sister. Adopted sister, that is."

Sarah smiled and gripped my hand with her soft ones. "Pleased to meet you, Gina! Well, you are just so pretty!"

I blushed, prettily. "Why, thank you, Mrs. Newlin!"

"We're looking for a church to get married in and this just caught my eye," Sookie said, excitedly with a big smile.

"Well, excellent! Oh, and pleased to meet you too, Rufus," Sarah greeted.

Hugo smiled. "Well, it's an honor."

Sarah waved it off. "No, the honor is mine. Now, how 'bout you all follow me in and we'll see if Stave is available. I'm sure he'd love to meet you three!"

Sookie gasped, excitedly. "For real? Reverend Newlin himself? Oh, that would be just super! Right, Gina?"

I smiled. "I can't wait!"

Sarah laughed. "Well, come on!"

We slowed down, as Sarah walked off toward the church. Hugo questioned her about letting him do all the talking. I rolled my eyes. Men! I laughed quietly when Sookie said she talks too much when she gets nervous. I can relate. I followed behind them, as we caught with Sarah and headed off towards Newlin's office, I looked over everything closely. Sarah ushered us into his office, I summed up the 'I-Hate-Vampires' man. He wasn't anything to fear.

"Well, the funny thing is, Rufus and I met in church. But we both left like a month later when we realized that our pastor was…a little iffy!" Sookie explained embarrassed.

Newlin grimaced. "He was a homosexual."

Sookie shook her head. "We don't know that. He might have been that too, but what all came too clear was the he was a _sympathizer._"

I gasped softly, as I placed my hand over my heart. Sarah and Steve hissed in disgust. He began to rant, "See that really ticks me off, I mean, how you claim to be a God loving man in person and then, love something that God detests!"

Sookie agreed, "It's upsetting!"

Hugo reached out and grabbed Sookie's hand. "It is. It is really upsetting. But, that's why my fiancé and I are here. We want to make this our new home."

Sarah placed her hands on Steve's shoulders, as she gushed, "We are thrilled that you've chosen us."

I glanced over at Sookie to see she was fiercely concentrated on Steve, as Sarah jabbered on about something. Sookie smiled tightly. "It'll be amazing to finally be amongst likeminded people." She glanced over at me. "I don't care what anyone says about vampires being able to control themselves. I know better! I know that every single one of them is a vicious, bloodthirsty killer!"

888

"It's beautiful," I gushed, as Steve and Sarah pulled open the doors to the sanctuary

Sookie voice my opinion. "Oh my gosh!"

Sarah chuckled. "I know! I just love it in here. The way it glows like it does especially in the late afternoon."

Steve inhaled, as he stepped before us. "Ah, it's inspiring, isn't it?"

I ignored what Steve was saying about a lock in, as I glanced around the place. Searching for any place that this Godric character could be. I watched with narrowed eyes, as a big guy came towards us from the back of the sanctuary.

Steve threw his arm around the guy's shoulder. "This is an aide of mine, Gabe."

Gabe held out his hand to Hugo. "Nice to meet you."

Sookie smiled hesitantly. I braced myself after she gave me a look. "Hi."

"Oh, Gabe will be joining us for the rest of the tour," Steve said. I watched Sookie's facial expressions, pleading to myself that I had control of my gift. Though I've never really practiced except for the shower episode.

Steve gestured for us to follow him. "Now, I'd like to take you to a very special place."

"There's more," Sookie asked, surprised.

"Yep, my father's tomb!" I kept an eye on the big guy.

"Honey, are you sure?" Sarah asked.

I drowned out Steve going on about how we can feel his presence from the basement, as I tensed, watching Gabe. Sookie grabbed my arm, as Steve opened the door to reveal a long, narrow stairway. I could feel the power from the vampire down there.

"Gabe!" Steve ordered.

I barely had any time to move before Gabe lunged at me, cracking my head against the wall. And, I was out like a light.

**There you go! Haha. Don't forget to review! Oh, question! Should I make Eric attracted to Sookie and have Bella be super pissed? Let me know!**


	6. Sweet Child O' Mine

**This is just a background chapter, so you can see the hardships that Bella has dealt with. Oh, I forgot to mention that Bella and Kaylee are Italian on their mother's side. Enjoy! **

**True Blood tonight! AHHHHH! I can't wait. I get to see the sexy Mr. Northman ;DDD**

**Anyways…**

**Sweet Child O' Mine**

_She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that special place  
And if I stared too long  
I'd probably break down and cry_

**Age Four**

When I was four years old, I thought nothing could touch me, because my father would always be there to protect me. How young and naïve, I was. Sometimes I still find myself watching the door, hoping that he'll walk right through and pick me up and tell me everything will be okay. Mama cried a lot that year, she didn't think that I knew, but sometimes late at night, I could hear her. The first night I heard her, I thought she was dying. I crept out of bed and tiptoed to my bedroom door, my lopsided pigtails tickling my cheeks. Silently, I opened it slightly; my eye seeking out my Mama's sobbing form. She was sitting on the couch, her knees brought against her chest, as she sobbed into her kneecaps. I opened the door wider, stuck my head out. "Mama?"

Her head snapped in my direction, her dark eyes bloodshot. "Baby, go back to sleep."

After that night, I was good to my mother; I never gave her any trouble. I always ate my vegetables, cleaned up my toys after myself, and never complained. Most of the time, we were over at my grandparents, who I knew we would not get along very well, and they always complained about how they told her my father was a good-for-nothing _schiuma_. I would play with my dolls in the corner, keeping a surreptitious eye on my Mama, making sure she was okay. My grandparents always saw me as the spawn of Satan. Seeing how my father wasn't an Italian or Catholic man. (AN: Her grandparents are old school Italian. It was how they were raised.) Let's just say, the dislike was certainly mutual.

**Age Ten**

"_Mamma, sono a casa_," I called out, walking through the front door after walking home from school. (Mama, I'm home.)

When I imagined myself coming home, I didn't imagine my mother and my absent father intertwined in the act of passion. My mother shoved him away, letting out a shriek, as I stood there, shell-shocked at the scene before me. Mama grabbed a blanket to cover herself, while my father hurriedly pulled up his pants. All I saw was red, as I glared at my father. "_Lei! Come osarla è venuta qui dopo sei anni senza una parola! L'odio. Uscire!"_ (You! How dare you come here after six years without a word! I hate you. Get out!)

My father kneeled there, over my mother, looking up at me with wide eyes. My eyes. He glanced over at Mama, who was still quite speechless, and said, quietly, "Isabella, it's me, your father."

"I know who you are!" I shrieked, clenching my fists. "Get out of our house and get away from us. You left us, remember?"

Mama snapped out of her shock. "That is no way to speak to your father, Bella. Say you're sorry!"

I turned my fiery, green eyes on her then back on him. "Fine! I'm sorry that you're my father."

With that said, I took off to my room, making sure I slammed my door shut that the people three houses down, heard it. Tears spilled from my eyes, as I threw myself on my bed. _I hate him and I hate her_, I thought to myself. I sighed, but I didn't hate her. She was my mother and he was just some jerk, who played with her heart. I could hear them murmuring to each other when I finally heard the door open and he was gone. I heard her footsteps, as she walked to my door; she stood in front of my door for five minutes before she finally knocked.

"Bella, honey? Can I come in?" She asked, quietly.

"Sure," I mumbled into the pillow, hoping she wouldn't hear me, but sadly, my Mama has great hearing. She opened the door and stood in the doorway, her dark eyes sad, as she gazed at my small figure spread across the bed. I glanced up, my cheeks stained with tears.

"I hate him," I grumbled, her face crumbled. (AN: Ahaha, I rhymed.)

She crossed the short distance and sat beside me, her fingers stroking my hair. "No, you don't, baby."

I sat up. "Yes, I do! He left us and we haven't heard a word and I come home and he's here with you…doin' stuff."

"I'm sorry you had to see that. Someday, you'll understand and find a man that you love." My Mama explained, brushing my hair from my face.

I grimaced. "And, do that? It didn't look very fun."

Mama bit her lip to hold back a smile. "Like, I said, Bella, you'll understand."

She leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "I love you, Isabella."

I smiled. "I love you too, Mama."

**Nine Months Later…**

I sat in the waiting room with my grandparents, swinging my feet back and forth. My long, curling dark hair shielded my anxious face, as we waited for my Mama to give birth to my baby sister. I could hear my grandparents muttering Italian about the disgrace my Mama has brought to our face. I glared at them. Nonna saw my glared and scolded me, "_Tirarsi a sedere diritto, Isabella_." (Sit up straight, Isabella)

I glared even harsher, and slumped down further in the seat. I glanced up at the clock above their heads and began to worry. It's been forever since she's been in labor. I perked up at the sound of shoes squeaking on the linoleum, I looked up to see the doctor walking towards us. Blood covered his smock. My grandfather stood when he noticed the doctor. They spoke in hushed voices; I glanced over at Nonna and saw she actually looked worried.

"I'm sorry," was the only thing I caught from the doctor's lips.

My world came crashing down, as Nonna began to sob into Papi's chest. I didn't even notice the tears rushing down my cheeks, as I slid out of the chair and walked over to the doctor. He looked down with tired, but kind eyes. "Did she go peaceful?"

He crouched down. "She did, but she spoke of Bella. Are you Bella?"

I nodded, and he continued. "She said she wanted you to name her."

"Can I see her?" I asked, timidly.

He held out a hand, I placed my small hand in his larger one and he led me to the nursery. He pointed to a pink bundle to the right. "That's here right there."

I gazed at the pink bundle with wide eyes. That was my little sister there. She was going to need me. I thought of a name, I looked up at him. "Kaylee Anne Vincent."

He smiled. "I'll be sure to tell the nurses."

**The Next Day…**

I crept up to the crib, peeked over and smiled as she stared up at me with newborn-blue eyes. She was beautiful and I wasn't going to let them hurt her. I gently picked her up. "We gotta stick together, Kaylee. Just you and me. Always."

**Age Eighteen**

I stared up at the house that held me prisoner for seven years; Kaylee came to stand next to me. Together, we stared in silence. I hated this house more than anything, but I hated the people that owned it even more. I hoisted the bow higher onto my hip and spun around on my heel and began walking towards my mother's old car.

"You'll save me as much as you can, right?" Kaylee asked, following me with a small box.

I placed my box in the back seat. "Of course, I will. You'll be fine. Once I get on my feet, you're staying with me, kiddo!"

Kaylee smiled hugely. "It better be soon, Nonna is driving me crazy!"

I ruffled her hair. "See ya, kiddo. Love ya!"

She waved, as I slide into the driver's seat, turned it on, and took off. I glanced in the rearview mirror to see her watching me. I felt bad for leaving her, but I couldn't support myself yet. Let alone her.

**Present**

I groaned, as I came to it. Hugo and Sookie glanced over at me. I looked around.

"Oh, fuck." I said, when I saw the predicament we were in.


	7. Burn It to the Ground

**Okay, don't be mad that I skipped to Timebomb, it's just I got soooo bored writing about them in stuck in the basement. So, it starts where Gabe is trying to rape Sookie.**

**OMG! I AM SO MAD; MY POWER WENT TEN MINUTES BEFORE TRUE BLOOD STARTED! AND, NOW MY ON DEMAND ISN'T WORKING AT THE MOMENT! SO, I HAVEN'T WATCHED THE NEW EPISODE YET! I COULD JUST HURT SOMEONE!!!!!!! **

**Burn It to the Ground**

_We're going off tonight to kick out every light  
Take anything that we want, drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight_

"Get off of her," I screeched, jumping onto to Gabe's massive back.

Gabe reached back and grabbed a handful of my hair and slung me off his back, I cried out. He pulled me up in his face and growled, "You're next, you little vampire slut!"

With that said, he stomped on my ankle, I screamed, as I felt the bone snap. The pain was blinding, as I clenched down on my teeth, any second I could pass out, but I had to help Sookie. Holding my weight up with my left hand, I held out my right and pleaded with myself to make this work. My eyes narrowed in concentration, I mimed squeezing his neck with my right hand. Gabe paused, gasped as his hands flew up to his neck. He looked back at me, and demanded hoarsely, "What are you doing to me, you bitch!"

But the pain from my ankle and the hunger sapped all my energy. I slumped on the floor, as Gabe inhaled sharply. Sookie had managed to crawl from under him, but he gripped her leg and yanked her back. She cried out. My eyes snapped open when I felt this whoosh of air go right by me and then, I heard Gabe gurgled. A vampire held him by the neck. _Godric_, I thought, crawling over to Sookie. She helped my sit up; mindful of my ankle then she began to button up her dress. I looked up at the vampire with wide eyes; he was beautiful. _What's with all the hot vampires_, I demanded to myself.

Gabe pleaded with Godric, "Godric, it's me Gabe." Godric snapped his neck.

Both me and Sookie, watched as Gabe's dead body fell to the ground. Personally, I was happy to see him gone and I knew Sookie was too. Then we looked up at Godric, who looked at us and warned, "You should have not come."

Something caught his attention, as he glanced up at the ceiling. Then, I heard it. Faintly, I could hear people shout and cry out. _Eric or Bill? _

Sookie voiced my opinion, "Bill?"

Godric closed his eyes. "No. I'm here, my child, down here."

I gasped, as Eric appeared in the basement. "Eric."

He glanced briefly at me before racing over to Godric, looking almost in awe. "Godric."

Sookie and I glanced at each other when Eric kneeled down before Godric. "You were a fool for sending humans after me."

"I had no other choice. These _savages_, they seek to destroy you," Eric admitted, looking up at Godric.

"I'm aware of what they had planned," Godric said, softly. He gestured to the unconscious Hugo. "This one betrayed you."

"He's with the Fellowship, they set a trap for us," Sookie said.

Eric looked at Godric. "How has it been since you've fed?"

"I'm old, I require little blood," Godric admitted. We all glanced around when the alarms went off. Godric looked at Eric. "Save the humans."

"I am not leaving your side," Eric demanded, but Godric cut him off. "I can take care of myself. Spill no blood on your way out."

Eric nodded and stood; he came over to me and scooped me up. He gestured for Sookie to come. I hissed when my broken foot brushed against the wall of the tight stairwell. "Watch it, will ya?"

When we reached the top, he set me down and Sookie helped me stand, as he watched the women and children being herded out the doors. "I could have you both out in seconds."

"There are kids out there," Sookie reminded him, I grimaced in pain.

"Well, those humans wouldn't think twice about hurting us," Eric said, softly.

"Why didn't you bring Bill with you?" Sookie demanded, sharply.

"His attachment to you is irrational. It clouds his judgment," Eric explained, still watching them. "He'd kill every child in this church to save you."

"Why aren't you?" I asked, hissing slightly in pain.

He looked back at me. "I'm following Godric's orders and getting you two out of here. That's all."

"He's your maker, isn't he?" Sookie asked.

I watched as his face went blank. "Don't use words you don't understand."

"You have a lot of love for him," I said quietly, remembering how he looked at Godric earlier.

"Don't use words I don't understand," Eric demanded, softly.

He turned to face the front again and he started to reveal himself. Sookie hissed, "Eric, no!"

Eric glanced at me then her. He slowly leaned forward and breathed, "Trust me."

"What the hell is he doing?" I asked, peeking around the corner.

"I don't know," Sookie said, as we watched one guy creep behind him.

"Shit," I muttered, as one of the others started to hand Eric his stake.

That's when the one behind him tried to attacked, but we both cried out, "Stake!"

"Damn," I breathed, as we watched his disarm them in three seconds flat. Sookie forgot about my broken ankle and rushed over, as he pinned one to the wall. "Eric, you don't have to kill him!"

Eric sighed before letting the boy go, he quickly came over to where I was, scooped me up bridal style and then went to the front door. "Come."

He shouldered the door open, mindful of my ankle only to see others coming. He sighed and looked down at me; I shrugged knowing I was going to be a handful. Sookie gripped his shoulder and said, "Eric, through the sanctuary."

Sookie threw open the doors and Eric followed her with me in his arms. I crossed my arms and settled in his big, muscular arms, smiling sinfully to myself, as they walked down the aisle. Eric demanded, "Where's the exit?"

"Back that way," Sookie pointed.

"There's several exits actually," came Steve Newlin's voice, I groaned in annoyance. "For you, the easiest one takes you straight to hell."

"Great," I muttered, glancing over Eric's shoulder to see Newlin's little soldiers burst through the doors.

"Let us leave," Sookie demanded, looking around. "Save your selves, no one has to die!"

"The war has begun, you evil whore of Satan," Newlin cried out. "You vampires cast the first stone by killing my family. Lines have been drawn; you're either with us or against us."

"Against," I called out, raising my hand in the air, Eric gave me a be-silent-now look.

"We are prepared for Armageddon," Steve announced, shooting me a dirty look, I gave him one right back.

Sookie looked ready to kill. "The vampire you're holding prisoner got away! He's a sheriff; he's bound to send for help."

Newlin shook his head. "I'm not concerned with Godric, any vampire will do for our grand celebration and we've got one right here!"

I gasped, as I looked up at Eric. "Get out of here, Eric."

He stared down at me with unreadable eyes. "I'll be fine."

Sookie pulled one of my arms around her shoulder after Eric put me down gently, I grabbed onto his leather sleeve. He gave me a questioning look. "You better be."

Eric walked forward, his head bent down. Newlin smirked. "Brothers and sisters, there will be a holy bonfire at dawn."

I wanted to hobble over there, so badly, but Sookie held on tight.

888

One of the members of the Fellowship roughly pushed me into the pew, I glared up at him, but my attention was caught when I heard Eric gasp softly. They had him pinned to the altar, held down by silver chains. Sookie glanced over at me with worried eyes; I mouthed 'I'm okay.' She gave me a look that said she didn't believe me, I smiled sadly and shrugged.

"You see, just as our Lord and Savior was betrayed with 32 pieces of silver. A few ounces of silver can betray a child of Satan in our world!" Newlin cried out.

"That doesn't make any sense," I called out. "How can you people listen to him?"

"I," Eric began to speak. Newlin glanced down at him. "I offer myself in exchanged for Godric's freedom…and the girls' as well."

Newlin nodded. "That's noble, but they're just as guilty as you. They're a traitor to their own race; the human race. They hardly deserve mercy maybe we should tie them to you to send together. This marshmallow would roast up nicely," Newlin said, stalking towards Sookie and me.

There was a loud commotion and the next thing we know, Bill bursts in, crying out, "Sookie!"

I glanced at her to see she looked relieved to see him, I knew she had worried about him. Newlin pulled out a gun and held it to her head. "Hold it there, vampire, or the girl dies."

Bill froze and glared murderously at Newlin. "If you shot her, everyone here will die. Let her go now! And, Miss Isabella."

I waved my hand. "That's me, just letting you know."

Newlin looked at Sookie and me in disgust. "Honestly, what do they see in you. Solider, some more chains for our friend here."

"Don't," Sookie demanded. "He's done nothing to you."

"Sookie, I will be fine," bill assured her, as they surrounded him.

"NEWLIN," Someone cried out, we looked up to see some guy with a gun.

Newlin cried out, as the gun shot him in the hand with a…_paintball gun_. I laughed when Newlin's gun dropped and he shook his hand, hissing. The guy cried out, "Let her go, fuckwad!"

After he shouted that, he shot Newlin right in the forehead with a paintball, I almost fell off the pew in laughter, as Newlin cried out in agony. Bill rushed forward and threw the guys that were holding us hostage. I stood up shakily; I hobbled over to the altar, as Sookie cried, out, "Bella!"

I smiled down at Eric, as I pulled the chains off his body. He hissed, as he sat up, glanced at me before rushing towards Newlin. He grabbed his throat and slammed him down on the floor. Sookie yelled, "Eric, don't kill him!"

I hobbled down and placed a hand on Eric's back, he glanced up at me. All around us, you could hear vampires finally come to our rescue; Eric straightened up and steadied me. I gripped on to his bicep and watched, as vampires flooded the place.

The leader, Stan, called out, "Steve Newlin, you've pushed us too far. You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us. We'll kill you first…Same way we did your father."

"Oh, god," I muttered, gripping Eric tighter.

"Murder!' Newlin gasped, trying to sit up, but Eric held him down.

"Destroy them" Stan ordered, deadly soft. "All of them!"

Eric pulled me closer to him, as all the vampire attacked the Fellowship members, getting poised to strike them. I gasped, as Sookie told Eric to stop them. He glanced down at me., but I was watching the scene before me with wide eye.

"Enough," Godric voice rang from all around us. "You came for me, I assume?"

Stan was about to sink his teeth into some guy's throat, but Godric stopped him. "Yes, sheriff?"

"These people have not harmed me. You see, we _can _coexist. Mr., Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed when uncalled for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?" Godric asked, serenely.

"I will not negotiate with sub-humans," Newlin growled, and offered his neck to Eric, who looked tempted. "Kill me. Do it. Jesus will protect me."

Godric looked thoughtful. "I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I missed it."

And, then Godric was next us, gripping Newlin's shirt. "Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man madness?" Godric was met with silence. "That's what I thought. _Stand down everyone._ People, go home! It's over now."

As everyone was leaving, Godric shoved Newlin to the floor. "I dare say my faith in humankind is stronger than yours. Come."

Eric swung me into his arms and followed his maker down the aisle, I waved to Sookie and Bill over his shoulders, as they embraced and watched us go. I glared up at Eric, as I b=crossed my arms over my chest. He looked down at me in amusement. "What is it, Isabella?"

"How could you be so stupid? You could have easily escaped, but you didn't! Why not," I demanded, as Eric followed Godric, who glanced over his shoulder to give me a curious look.

"Where would that put you if I left?" Eric asked, softly.

I snuggled into his chest. "Whatever."

We approached an SUV, Eric was careful when he climbed in the backseat. Godric slid in next to him, I tried to keep my legs off him lap, but they're too damn long. I smiled sheepishly at him. "I'm sorry."

He smiled softly at me. "It is alright."

Eric's lips brushed my ear, as he asked, "Are you alright?"

I felt myself shudder and I felt Eric chuckle, as he ran his nose along the line of my neck. "Uh, yeah, great."

**Wow. That's my longest part yet! Hope you like it. Next one is all kinds of fun :DDDD**


	8. Decode

**This is where the fun begins. Enjoy and review. ;DDDD**

**Omg! I watched the new episode, I cried so fucking hard. It was so heartbreaking. I'm not gonna say what happens in case someone hasn't seen it yet. But, if you have, you know what part.**

**Decode**

_Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see_

_What kind of man that you are,_

_If you're a man at all_

Godric led Eric to the guest room with me still in his arms. Eric murmured his thanks and Godric closed the door behind him, leaving us in private. My heart was thumping wildly and I know Eric could hear it, because he kept shooting me _heated_ looks, as he sat me down on the bed. He kneeled down before me and gently eased off my heels; I hissed and gripped his broad shoulders tightly. I shivered when he tenderly rubbed my swollen ankle, his cool skin felt amazing on my skin. I grew hot when I began to think of them undressing me. My cheeks grew red when I heard Eric's low, husky laugh. "Thinkin' dirty thoughts, are we?"

I squeaked, shaking my head. I bit my lip, as his hand inched its way up my calf. He leaned forward, his eyes feral as he murmured, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I gasped, breathlessly, as I tightened my grip on his shoulder.

"If you say so…_liar_," Eric breathed, pulling back.

He watched me, as he raised his wrist to his mouth, I wanted to tell him no, but I couldn't. It was like a part of me _yearned _to have something of his inside me, to be a part of me. I stared up at him with large eyes, as he nicked his wrist with his rather sharp fangs. He offered his wrist to me, I glanced down at it, as his blood, thicker than ours, oozed out of the cut. I brought it closer to my mouth, took a deep breath.

"Quickly, now," he murmured.

My eyes flickered up to meet his, as I closed my mouth over the cut. It was nothing like I _ever _imagined, it was strange yet vaguely familiar. I could feel my ankle tingle, as the blood started to take effect, but that's not all I could feel. The hairs on my arm tingled, as Eric watched me closely. I could see things clearer in the dark, but probably not as well as a vampire, but better than I used too. It was an odd feeling, but I liked it. Eric made a sound in the back of his throat, as he eased his wrist away from my mouth. I watched, as it healed almost instantly. I fell back onto the bed, laughing softly.

"Wow,' I said, breathlessly. "I didn't think it would feel like that."

I lifted up my once injured ankle and twisted it around; it was good as new. I glanced up at Eric to thank him, but something in his eyes stopped me. I couldn't breathe. Eric kneeled down on the bed, hovering over me, as his arms boxed me in. He lifted his right hand and slowly slid it up my thigh, as he leaned forward and _sucked_ the remaining blood off my bottom lip. I made a small mewling noise in the back of my throat, as I lifted my arms and linked them around Eric's neck. The hand of my thigh gripped it tight and hoisted it high on his hip, as he changed his tactics. I moaned softly, as Eric's lips brushed along my neck, his elongated fangs scraping against the skin. Eric pressed me flush against his body, as he moved us more directly on the bed; I gripped his silky, blonde hair in my fingers.

"Eric," I gasped, arching my back.

He chuckled, seductively into my ear, as his hand slid underneath my dress. "Hmm?"

"We should, uh, probably..._Oh, god_," I moaned, as he nibbled on my neck, but careful enough not to break skin.

"You were saying," he murmured, heatedly.

"I think what she was trying to say was that you should probably stop," Isabel said from the doorway; Eric snarled at her for interrupting.

Isabel held up her hands. "Godric wants to see you, anyways."

Eric sighed, leaned his forehead against mine. "We'll finish this later."

After he was gone, I notice Isabel had something red in her hands. "What's that?"

She walked towards me with a small smile on her face. "I thought you would like something to wear, you've been in that dress for two days."

I smiled, as I accepted the dress. "Thank you, Isabel."

"It's going to look amazing on you," Isabel commented, walking back to the door.

Five minutes later, I was staring at myself in the full-length mirror, mesmerized by my appearance. The dress was strapless and extremely formfitting; it reached about mid-thigh with a four inch slit up the left leg. It complimented my olive toned skin and long, curling dark hair very well. My shoes didn't match the dress, so I decided to go barefoot; my legs are already long enough without heels anyways. I stepped out of the room cautiously, as I pulled the dress over my boobs and pulled it down on my legs, but its win-some-lose-some situation. I spotted Sookie in Bill's embrace, her mouth dropped when she spotted me in the shadows. I chuckled when she mouthed 'You look hot!'

"I was right about the dress." I glanced up to see Isabel smiling at me.

I tugged the dress down some. "I don't look like vampire bait?"

She laughed. "You do, but they wouldn't dare touch you. Eric's scent is all over you."

I made a face, as she walked off laughing. I spotted Godric sitting down with a line of people greeting him and whatnot. I walked over there and waited in line behind the guy who shot Newlin. I tapped him on the shoulder; he glanced back at me and did a double take.

He cleared his throat. "Uh, hi."

I smiled wickedly at him. "I just wanted to say, what you did at the church was _hilarious_."

He laughed awkwardly. "Oh, yeah, well, thanks. I'm Jason Stackhouse."

I shook his offered hand. "You're Sookie's brother? Well, I'm Bella Vincent."

He nodded. "Pleased to meet you."

"You too." He was going to say more, but it was his turn to greet Godric.

I felt eyes burning into my back, I looked behind me to see Eric watching me, and he cocked an eyebrow when he saw that he had my attention. I shrugged my shoulders, as his eyes scanned my body. I felt my cheeks heat up, Eric smiled knowingly. I narrowed my eyes at him and then, stuck my nose up at him. I turned back around to see Godric watching me and Eric with a curious expression.

I smiled. "Hi, I'm Bella."

"I know who you are," Godric said, softly.

I scratched the back of my head, nervously. "I just wanted to say thanks for saving Sookie back there and for saving all our asses later." He smiled, as if in amusement.

"Your thanks aren't necessary, but I thank you for your manners." Godric said.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright," I said, turning to leave. Godric grabbed my wrist.

I looked at him questioningly. "I saw what you did to Gabe. What are you?"

I bit on my lip and sighed. "I'm tired of that question."

Godric released my wrist. "I am sorry."

I waved it off. "It's fine. I'm telekinetic."

He cocked his head. "That's interesting."

I knew I was being dismissed, so I walked off, looking for some food that's not synthetic blood. I sighed when I realized that there was no human food, the good ones anyways. Just a bunch of triangle sandwiches and whatnot. I grabbed five triangle sandwiches and went off to find Sookie, but I was stopped by Eric. He watched in amusement, as I shoved the things down my throat. I shrugged and said, "I'm hungry."

He laughed, as he skimmed his right hand down my arm. "Mmm, so am I."

I blushed when I realized what he meant. "Not funny."

His laughter followed me, as I made a beeline for Sookie and Bill. I got there just as Jason whisked Bill off for some reason, Sookie turned to me. "You look amazing, Bella!"

I looked at her new outfit. "You too, Sook. White suits you.

She smirked. "As red suits you."

We were making small talk when Isabel reappeared, dragging Hugo behind her. Sookie gripped my hand, I squeezed back. We knew the love they have for each other.

"Here is the one who betrayed us," Isabel said, shakily, shoving Hugo to the floor in front of Godric. Everyone looked up.

"Hugo? He is your human, is he not?" Godric asked, looking up at Isabel.

She nodded. "Yes, he is."

"Do you love him," Godric asked, though I knew he knew the answer.

"I," she began breaking off. "I thought I did."

I could see the blood falling from her eyes.

Godric smiled warmly. "It appears you love him still."

Isabel looked up. "I do. I'm sorry, but you are my sheriff. Do what you please."

Godric looked down at Hugo. "You are free to go."

"What," Stan growled, clearly outraged.

"The human is free to go and do not return. I fear it is not safe for you here," Godric told Hugo, glancing up at Stan.

"This is a travesty," Stan uttered in disbelief and rage.

"This is _my _verdict," Godric stated, challenging him. "Eric! Escort them out, make sure he leaves unharmed."

"Yes, Godric."

**888 **

Eric crouched down in front of Godric. "I've arranged for AB- human for you. Extremely rare."

Godric shook his head. "Thank you, I'm not hungry."

"Well, you have to feed eventually," Eric said. "I doubt the Fellowship had anything to offer." Eric smirked.

Godric remained silent. Eric's smirked faded away. "Why wouldn't you leave when I first came for you?"

"They didn't treat me badly. You'd be shocked by how ordinary they are," Godric stated.

Eric sneered. "They do nothing, but fan the hatred they have for us."

Godric smirked. "Let's be honest. We _are _frightening. After thousands of years, we haven't evolved. We've only grown more brutal. More predatory. I don't see the dangers in treating humans as equals. The Fellowship of the Sun arose because we never did so."

"Is that why you wouldn't fight when they took you?" Eric asked, dully.

Godric admitted, "I could have killed every last one of them in minutes…Now, what would that have proven."

Eric's mind raced, after what Godric had said.

What Godric said next, shocked Eric. "I like your human. She's…amusing."

Eric followed Godric's line of vision to see Bella, laughing and talking to Sookie. "Yes, she has quite the mouth."

"And, quite the power," Godric commented, Eric looked back at him questioningly.

"You've sensed it," he asked.

Godric shook his head. "No, but I have seen it in full use. She maybe a beginner, but when she gets full reign of it, she'll be powerful."

Eric laughed. "It's not like she needs it with that mouth."

Godric made a humming noise in the back of his throat, as he watched Bella. "She's smart. She fools people by thinking she's just some beauty, but she's more than that. I've seen the way that she watches people, watches the way they move, the way they speak. A true predator, if you ask me. She would make an excellent vampire."

Eric nodded. "I noticed it too; back when I first hired her. She i_ntrigued_ me."

**888 (Here comes the bitch!)**

Sookie and I were speaking with other human companions when I noticed a vampire entering, wearing a gorgeous, red gown. Her eyes narrowed, as they landed on Sookie. I braced myself, as she made her way over to Sookie and I.

"Hello there," the vampire said, cunningly. "I'm Lorena."

Sookie glanced over her with a smiled; I gripped the back of her dress to let her know that I was there. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sookie."

Lorena eyed Sookie. "Mmm. Yes, you're what all the fuss is about."

Sookie cocked her head, as she asked, "Excuse me?"

Lorena smirked, eyeing Sookie still. "Aren't you a morsel?"

"I'm sorry. How are you?" Sookie asked, confused.

"Well, we have a mutual friend," Lorena said, subtly.

"Bill," Sookie questioned, not liking where this was going.

Lorena smirked. "That's right. Funny he never mentioned me."

"With good reasons," I muttered, glaring at the vampire.

Her eyes snapped to me. "And, you are?"

I smiled cheekily at her. "Isabella."

She sneered, "Cute."

I noticed Bill shoving people out of the way, as he made his way over. "Lorena!"

Lorena gushed, "Oh, hello, darling, I was just getting to know your plaything." She eyed Sookie again. "You always did like to prey on the innocent."

Sookie looked at Bill, asking, "Bill, is this your maker?"

"She released me years ago," Bill said, glaring at Lorena. "She no longer has any hold over me."

Lorena giggled. "Now, I wouldn't say that. We had two marvelous nights in your hotel room/"

"What," Sookie and I snapped.

"Did you know that your boyfriend hit my over the head with a 52' plasma television earlier tonight?" Lorena asked, delicately touching her head. I laughed, she glared at me. "Everyone says they're so thin and light, but let me tell you, when wielded properly, they can be quite the weapon."

"You did," Sookie asked.

Bill ignored the question. "Lorena, you need to leave!"

"I hope he doesn't pull the same shenanigans with you," Lorena said. "There's no excuse for domestic violence."

"Like you care," I snapped, her hissed at me.

"What she has failed to have mention is that she was holding me prisoner," Bill growled.

"We were just catching up, is all," Lorena gushed. "You must have been worried sick, wondering where he was."

Sookie glanced at Bill. Lorena spoke up again, "I admit, it got a bit…_heated._" She reached out for Bill. "But, you know how old lovers can be."

Sookie slapped her hand away from Bill. "Do not touch him!"

"My, we're feisty too," Lorena breathed, narrowing her eyes at Sookie. She laughed in delight. "You're no more than a blood bank. You cannot win this."

"Oh, I already won," Sookie gloated. "Bill _chose _me. And, yet you still won't give up. Don't you have any shame?"

Bill gasped, "Sookie, stop!"

Lorena smirked. "I would listen to him. Run away, little girl."

She glided over to Bill. "William and I love each other."

Bill gripped her shoulders, shaking her. "You've gone mad. Get out now!"

"Maybe you do love him, who am I to guess." Sookie seethed. "But, he doesn't love you. He never has, and THAT we both know."

Lorena hissed, her fangs extending. "Take those words back or they shall be your last."

"Go find someone else, you fucking bitch, you've lost this one," Sookie snarled, as Bill pulled her away.

Lorena growled in rage and went to throw Bill off, but I stepped in. Channeling all of the anger around me, I hurled her across the room. The others gasped, as they watched her sail through the air. I didn't even have a chance to prepare myself before she threw me on the table and was about to sink her teeth in me when someone stopped her.

**Ooooh, who should it be?** **Oh, someone asked me if I like Eric with long hair or short hair. It's really hard to say, because with long hair he's just so…**_**untamed**_**. But, with short hair he's soooo hot. **


	9. My Immortal

**I want to thank you all for the reviews! I'm glad everybody loves this story and love Bella. She does kick some ass, huh? Haha. **Anyways, not this chapter, but the next will be the long waited love scene.** Though, it does get rather heated in this one. :DDD Haha, don't worry, it won't be too graphic. I want to thank everyone who didn't lose faith with me. Hopefully, I'll be done with this story soon, maybe. And, there WILL be a sequel and I know exactly what I'm gonna do. It's gonna be TOTALLY different from all the other stories I've read and loved. Hope you won't be disgusted.**

**I have to say, what I saw of Eric on Sunday's episode, he looks VERY GOOD naked! Haha. **

**My Immortal**

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

I watched as Godric gripped Lorena around the neck and slowly pulled her sharp fangs from my throat, I saw Eric close behind him with murder in his eyes. Lorena let out short, raspy pants, as Godric growled, "Retract. _Your. Fangs._"

Eric came over to me and helped me off the table, all the while I was sending Lorena death glares; Eric grabbed the back of my neck. I glanced up at him and his eyes said it all. Be nice. Rolling my eyes, I turned them back to Lorena and Godric, who still had her by the throat.

"I neither know nor…care who you are, but in this area and certainly this nest, I _am _thee authority. Do you understand?" Godric asked, quietly.

"Yes, sheriff," Lorena admitted, shakily.

Godric released her and she sagged, Godric looked at me. "This human has proven herself to be courageous and loyal friend to our kind. And, yet you treat her like a child does a dragonfly, pulling off wings for sport. No wonder they hate us."

Lorena glanced at me. "She provoked me."

Godric hunched forward. "And, _you _provoke _me._ You've disrupted the peace in my own home. I could snap you like a twig (AN: I love how he says it with his accent!) Yet I haven't, now why is that?"

Lorena said, shakily, "It's your choice."

"Indeed it is. You're an old vampire, I can tell. You've had hundreds of years to better yourself, yet you haven't. You're still a savage and I fear for all of us; humans and vampires, if this behavior persists." He turns to bill. "You seem to know her."

Bill sighed. "Yes, sheriff."

"Escort her from the nest," Godric commanded. He looked down at Lorena. "I wish you out of my area by dawn."

Eric tugged on one of my curls. "Are you okay?"

I glanced up at him and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"It seems you're learning to use your gift," Eric commented, idly.

I shrugged. "I was pissed and that makes it seem to work without me having to really try."

**888**

Eric wouldn't let me out of his sight for the remainder of the evening; he claimed that I seemed to _attract _trouble wherever I was. So here I was, standing next to him, bored out my mind, as he chatted with another vampire about something that I had no intention of understanding or caring about. I glanced up to see a stranger, who looked vaguely familiar walk into the living room are wearing a thick, brown jacket. I furrowed my eyebrows, as I studied him. I noticed Jason walk over to him, but he seemed very nervous about something. I gripped Eric's arm, he glanced down at me.

"Excuse me everyone." The whole room went quiet.

"If I could have your attention, my name is Luke Macdonald. I'm a member of the Fellowship of the Sun and I have a message for you all from Reverend Steve Newlin," Luke growled, unzipping his jacket to reveal chains, stakes, and explosives. I gasped; as Eric shoved me to the ground just as Luke pressed the detonator.

**888 **

I groaned, as I struggled to sit up, but something extremely heavy was forcing me to stay on the ground. I sighed, as I began to slap at Eric. "Will you get off me?"

I managed to roll him off me; I pulled myself off the ground and gazed around at the disaster surrounding us. Vampires and humans were moaning in pain, some were dead. I spotted Sookie across the room, sighed in relief when I saw her pull herself up. She saw me and I knew the same thing was running through her head. I've only known her like a week and a half, but she's become my best friend. I glanced back at Eric when he groaned, I kneeled down beside him.

"Are you alright?" I asked, concerned.

He grimaced, as he sat up. "I'll live."

I watched, as his body pushed out the silver bullets and fall to the floor. "You're like Wolverine."

"You are a strange one, Isabella." Eric said, after looking at me funny.

I smiled cheekily at him. "I know, it's a gift!"

"Everyone, please," Isabel called out.

"They may come back, go to the hotel Camilla, they've been alerted. Security is in place." Godric announced, looking around.

I watched Godric, as everyone began to move. He glanced up at me and met my eyes; a small smile graced his lips. Eric and I were the only ones who remained with Godric; I knew Eric could sense his maker's pain. My hand slipped into Eric's and squeezed.

**888**

I sighed, as I slipped into my hot, bubble bath. I closed my eyes, as I leaned my head back and just let myself soak. I had nearly died three times in the same night, now THAT is a record, if I say so myself. I felt my muscles relax, as the hot water worked its magic. My eyes fluttered open when I heard a slight noise, I gasped when I saw Eric sitting on the side of the tub.

"What the hell, Eric?" I yelped, slipping further into the water.

He smirked, lazily. "It's not like I can see anything good anyways. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

I glared, as my cheeks heated up. "A simple knock and saying that through the door would suffice!"

He chuckled, as he dipped his fingers into the water and I felt them brush against my arm. "It's quite warm."

I glared. "Get out, Eric! I _was _having a relaxing time, if you haven't noticed; I almost died three times today!"

Eric leaned towards me; I felt my heart began to beat like crazy. "I realize that, yes, but you want me to join you. It's your mind that's telling you no. Ready to start off where we left off." He whispered that last part against my lips.

I looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes, as I gnawed on my bottom lip. Eric grabbed my chin; I paused in what I was doing and nearly had a heart attack when Eric took over for me. I couldn't deny this any longer, I wanted Eric and I wanted him _now_. I pulled Eric on top of me, laughing as the water splashed over the side of the tub and flooded the bathroom floor. I weaved my fingers through his hair and crashed my lips onto his; Eric instantly began to take action. I gasped, as Eric slipped his tongue into my mouth and totally took over on the kiss. My hands were too busy working on getting his wet clothes off; they didn't seem to want to come off, so I slipped my hands under his tank top. Eric growled, dug my nails into his back and wrapped my legs around his waist. He pulled himself up with me wrapped around him. He stepped out of the tub and went to leave the bathroom. I broke our kiss and began kissing and sucking on his neck; Eric shoved me against the wall before he even got to the bedroom. I cried out when I felt _him_ through his jeans, as he gripped my ass and hoisted me higher so, that we were pressed up against each other. I moaned when Eric started to rock his hips, I tugged on his hair, as I gasped out his name.

"Hmmm," Eric murmured into my ear.

I whimpered when he rolled his hips back and snapped them against mine. "Oh, god! _Hurry_, Eric."

I felt his fangs against my neck, as his hand slipped to his belt. "You wish is my command."

Just as he was about to unzip his jeans, there was a knock on the door. "_What_?"

"Is Bella there?" I heard Sookie ask.

I groaned. "You gotta be kidding me?"

Eric released me and I slid down his body, I couldn't help but shiver. "Just give me a second."

I grabbed the white robe that hung on the back of the door, slipped it on, and belted it before walking out the bathroom. I crossed the room to the door and opened it. "Are you okay, Sookie?'

She nodded. "Yeah, I just couldn't sleep. I mean, I spoke with Jason, but still can't."

I held the door open wider. "Come one in."

She slid past me and I shut the door. "I'll be there in a second; I just need to speak with Eric."

"She's staying," Eric growled the second my bedroom door closed.

I nodded. "She couldn't sleep, Eric."

He glowered. "Well, why couldn't Bill just try with what we were going to do?'

I sighed, stood on my tippy toes and kissed his lips. "You'll be fine."

Eric pulled me flushed against him, as I started to pull away and gave me a long and intense kiss. I stuttered, as we both pulled away. He smirked, kissed my forehead and whispered, "Think about it."

I staggered over to my bedroom, suddenly breathless.

**888**

Let me tell you something, I do not like Nan Flanagan, she is a bitch! Eric nudged me every so often, but I still kept on glaring at her.

"Do you have any fucking idea of the PR mess you've made?" She demanded with her cold, blue eyes on Eric. "And, who has to clean that fucking shit up. Me, not you, but me."

"Oh, I'm crying on the inside," I couldn't help it; it was like I had word diarrhea.

"Do you know who I am?" She demanded, harshly.

I nodded. "Yeah, a bitch is what you are."

Godric stepped in. "Isabella, be silent."

Nan glared at me, challenging me, but Eric's hand on my thigh kept me from leaping up and tearing a whole new hole for her to breathe from, even if she didn't technically need to breath.

"I should drain every one of you bastards," Nan hissed, her eyes were on me though.

"Stan went after the church on his own. None of us knew anything about it," Eric said.

Nan scoffed. "Oh, really? Because everyone who knew Stan in the last three hundred years knew that he had a thing about slaughtering humans, but you his nest mates and his sheriff, had no clue?"

Isabel defended Godric. "And, how were we supposed to know that this time he meant it?"

Nan looked at Isabel. "Not my problem." She glanced at Godric. "Yours."

"What is your problem?" I demanded, disgusted at her behavior.

Her eyes met mine. "At the moment, you are."

"You can't just blame everything on Godric for another vampire's stupidity," I accused, standing up.

She, also, stood. "Yes, I can. You wouldn't understand being a human."

I narrowed my eyes. "So what? Oh, I'm human, so that automatically makes me incompetent?"

Nan sneered. "Oh, Eric, you've been teaching your pet big words."

I snarled. "I am _NO ONE's_ pet, you cold blooded bitch!" I didn't even notice that everything in the room was shaking.

"Isabella, please, leave," Godric spoke up, glancing at me.

I looked at him and then, at Eric. "Yes, Godric."

I slammed the door on my way out. As I stalked down the hall, the lights kept flickering on and off and the doors were rattling.

**It's not as good as the others, but I really wanted to get this out of the way so I could focus on the next one. Isabella will not be present when Godric dies, just so you know! Review!**


	10. Lullabies

**For once I have nothing to say, except enjoy and review!**

**Lullabies**

_Forever's never seemed so long as when you're not around  
it's like a piece of me is missing.  
I could have learned so much from you but what's left now?  
Don't you realize you shot this family a world of pain?  
Can't you see there should have been a happy ending we let go?_

I slid onto the barstool and gestured to the bartender. "Dom Perignon, please."

He nodded, pulling down a wineglass. "You got it."

I pulled my cell phone out, nodded my thanks to the bartender, took a sip and sighed before I pressed two on speed dial. I waited, as it rang three times before I heard Kaylee's familiar greeting, "Yeah?"

I laughed. "Hey, kiddo."

Kaylee screeched on the other side. "Bella, you're okay!"

"Yeah, I'm fine, so how's Pam been treating you?" I asked, swirling the wine around in the glass.

"Oh my god, I'm having so much fun with Pam! Last night, she took me shopping and I got my haircut. Don't worry, nothing drastic," Kaylee added, before I could say anything.

I was speechless. "Bella, you there?"

"Uh, yeah. Wow. So, Pam's been treating you good, feeding you and whatnot." I said, before taking a large gulp.

Kaylee laughed. "I'm thirteen, Bells, I can feed myself, but yeah, she's funny. In a sick, sarcastic way, I mean. Even though, she complains about it, I think she likes having me around like I'm her annoying, little sister."

I snorted. "Well, that's what you are, kid."

"In the immortal words of Stephanie Tanner; how rude!" Kaylee huffed.

I shook my head. "You're special, Kaylee Anne."

"Right back atcha, Isabella LaRaine!" Kaylee snickered. "So, why haven't I heard from you sooner?"

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "It's been a long couple of days."

"What happened, Bella?" Kaylee asked, worriedly.

"Where do I begin? Um, well, we infiltrated the Fellowship of the Sun, got captured, me and Sookie almost got raped, Godric saved us, then Eric almost got us out, Newlin pinned him to an altar, vampires swarmed the church, Godric saved us all, and then later, the house we were in got blown up. I think that covers it." I groused.

"YOU ALMOST DIED!" Kaylee shrieked, I held the phone away from my ear.

"Kaylee, I'm fine," I reassured her, as she went off in a tantrum.

I hear her sigh heavily. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired mostly. We should be leaving for home soon."

"Okay, well, I have to get ready for school. Bye, Bella."

I smiled. "Bye, kid. I love you."

"Love you too."

I slipped my phone back into my pocket and downed the rest of my wine, I was pulling out some money when Sookie came running towards me, tears running down her face. I sputtered, as she dragged me to the elevator. "Sookie, what the hell?"

"Godric's dead," Sookie explained, pressing the up button.

I blanked. "I was gone like fifteen minutes. What happened?" I demanded, as we entered the elevator.

"He took full responsibility for what happened and gave up his position to Isabel." Sookie said, fiddling with her dress.

"And, he died for it? I'm confused."

She shook her head. "I think he was tired of being here, I don't know, but you have to calm Eric down."

I froze. "Oh god, what's he doing?"

"He's destroying your hotel room and he went answer any of us."

"And, you think I can calm him down? He just lost his maker," I reminded her, as the doors opened to our floor. I could already hear things crashing.

"Good luck," Sookie whispered, as I got closer to my room.

I nodded shakily. "Yeah, thanks."

I pulled the card key out and slipped it into the lock, it beeped, and then I slowly opened the door just as Eric slung the coffee table across the room. I gasped, as it shattered and I gazed around the room. It was utter chaos. The couches were ripped apart and the stuffing was everywhere, shattered glass littering the floor, and the walls had various holes in it. Eric stood in the middle of it, his cheeks bloody from his tears, as he panted harshly. I closed the door behind me; the snap of the door seemed to pull him from his wreaking havoc trance. I watched as his handsome face transformed into a hideous sneer. "Get out!"

I pressed my back against the door. "No, I'm not leaving."

He growled, as he stalked towards me. "I said, GET OUT!"

My eyes narrowed. "And, I said NO!"

Eric stared at me long and hard, hoping to break me, but my gaze didn't waver. He sighed in defeat and slumped to the floor, his head bowed, as his shoulders shook. My face softened, as I crossed to him, I crouched down and reached out to him, Eric's hand slapped mine away. I pursed my lips, as I watched him try to hide from me and I knew why he was acting like that. He didn't want to appear weak in front of me. I sighed, and cupped his face. "Eric, look at me."

Slowly, his eyes met mine. "It's okay to cry, I'm not gonna think less of you."

Eric scowled. "Don't start with the whole 'You're a real man if you cry' shit, because I don't want to hear it."

I snapped, "Shut the hell up and listen to me!"

Eric seemed taken back, but he did what I asked him to. "Godric was a great man, he really was. I know I only got to know him for like a day, but I could see him for what he really was. No one is going to think that you're some kind of pussy for crying over his death, he was your maker, Eric. He's the one who gave you another chance in life. When my mother died, I felt…"

Eric cut me off. "It's not the same."

"How is it not the same? She was mother, she gave me life. Godric was your maker and he gave you life also. It sounds the same if you ask me." I snapped with my green eyes blazed.

"You wouldn't understand, Isabella," Eris hissed.

I slapped his cheek lightly. "Okay, now you're starting to sound like Ms. Bitch back there and I won't tolerate it."

He wrapped his hand around my throat. "I didn't appreciate that, Isabella."

I stuck my nose up at him. "Well, too bad. You needed some sense knocked into you, be thankful it wasn't my fist."

Eric smiled, mischievously. "Are you threatening me?"

I leaned forward till we were centimeters apart. "Maybe."

Eric cocked an eyebrow.

**888 – WARNING!**

I gasped, as he assaulted my neck with licks and kisses, pulling me into his bedroom. I wound my arms around his neck and arched mine back to grant him more range, Eric grasped my butt and hoisted me up; my legs wrapped themselves around his lean waist. I leaned back, as Eric kissed and sucked on my pulse point while I rocked my hips against his. He growled at the action and I felt the vibrations in his chest, as I let out a little, breathless moan.

He placed me on the bed; I leaned up on my arms and watched as he slipped my shoes off. Eric glanced up at me, I smirked and curled my finger at him, and he returned my smirk and began to crawl his way up my body. Our lips met together, and all of our emotions that were swirling inside of us came through, but the most dominate was our need for this moment. We both knew that there was no going back and I didn't want to. Eric didn't just kiss my mouth, he _made _love to it.

My fingers pulled at his silky, blonde hair, as his tongue battled for dominance with mine, he came out the winner. I broke the kiss, gasping for air as he rained feathery, light kisses along my jaw line. I felt Eric tugging on my shirt and the next thing I know, it's ripped down the middle, I gasped in surprise and pleasure. He smiled against the curve on my breast, as he nipped and sucked at the skin. My nails dug deep into his shoulders, as I bucked my lips when he dipped his tongue below my bra, teasing the nipple.

I couldn't get enough of him; it was like my taste for him would never end. Eric unclipped my bra and took his fill of my heaving breasts before laved the nipple with his tongue, I cried out and pressed his head closer to my chest. Strange whimpering sounds burst from my mouth, as Eric kissed his way down my stomach, his right hand keeping my breasts company. This _animalistic _need I had for him was driving me up the wall, as heat pooled between my legs and my skin felt ultra-sensitive.

"Eric, _hurry_," I hissed, as he returned his attention to my neck.

He seems to have the same urgency, as I did, because suddenly were both stripped to the skin. I felt him hard against my thigh, I glanced down and my eyes popped open. Eric must have seen my reaction, because he chuckled in my ear. He hoisted my left thigh high on his hip, I clutched at his shoulders, my body tense as I waited for the moment that I would never be able to change. Eric was poised, ready to plunge before I stopped him.

"Go easy, it's been awhile," I whispered.

He nodded, and then entered me in one swift, sure thrust. I gasped, as Eric held still, so I could adjust. He was huge, so it was an extremely tight fit, but I wanted this. Together, we began to move, our tempo began to pick up. I moaned, as Eric threw my legs over his shoulder, forcing him deeper inside of me. After the pain started to fade away, I began to pump my hips, urging him faster. Eric needed no telling. He braced his hands on either side of my head with my legs still over his shoulder, and began to thrust fiercely. He leaned down and kissed me deeply, slipping his tongue between my lips. The sound of our flesh slapping together filled the air, as did the thudding of the headboard against the wall. I could feel my insides begin to tighten; Eric sensed it too and began to thrust lazily.

My eyes bugged out. "Eric!"

He smirked, his fangs flashing. I arched my neck, offering the satiny, smooth skin to him. Eric's pace picked up, as he sunk his teeth into my neck, I cried out as I came. Eric grunted, as he slurped, his hips still plunging against mine. I twisted my fingers in his hair and tugged hard. I felt him stiffen before he bucked hard, his back arched, as he gave a hoarse cry.

**888**

I sighed, as I felt Eric's fingers skim lazily down the length of my spine. My eyes fluttered open, Eric was lying close beside me on his side with his head propped up on his hand, and he looked smug. I smiled and leaned over to kiss him on his Adam's apple, I felt his throat vibrate, as he hummed in pleasure. I dropped my head on my hand and scanned his very nice, naked body, my smile was that of a girl who ate a bunch of candy when she wasn't supposed to.

"What are you thinking about?" Eric asked, brushing hair from my face.

I smiled wickedly. "Naughty things."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Do tell."

Smiling, I launched myself at him, Eric laughed as he wrapped his arms around me. I straddled his hips and leaned down, our lips brushing. "Why don't I just show you?"

"Hmm, yes, let's do that." Eric agreed.

I shrieked with laughter, as Eric grabbed my hips and rolled, forcing me on the bottom. In one quick motion, Eric was inside of me. I gasped, as he began to move his hips slowly. _Very slowly. _We spent what time we should have been sleeping by exploring each other's body, learning each other's weaknesses and whatnot. He knew that I turned to putty when he nibbled along my neck and I knew that he _loved_ when I pulled on his hair. Being in bed with Eric was like the past couple of days hadn't had happened, but whenever we were just lying in each other's arms, a look came into his eyes. I couldn't do anything to take it away, but I knew being here with him made him feel better. I didn't know how our relationship would change after this, but I knew that I was close to falling for him.

**Ah, what do you think? Yay or nay? :DDDD**


	11. Ignorance

**It's **_**short**_**, but it's a filler until the next True Blood episode and I can continue you on with the drama. It's like a weight has been lifted, now that I got all the sexual frustration worked out! Ha! Even though, Bella and Eric are lovers now, doesn't mean he's not gonna be his asshole self, though he will be a sweetheart sometimes. I mean, they get to fight and then have some hot sex! That sounds like a fine idea to me :DDD Anyways…WARNING: A BUNCH OF FLUFF, BUT I FIND IT CUTE :DDDDD**

**Ignorance**

_This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it_

Sookie kept glancing at me, her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to see what was up with the Cheshire grin spread across my face. She decided that we needed to do something outside of the hotel; Eric and Bill were not pleased when we told them that they weren't invited. Once we mentioned that we were probably shopping, they suddenly had something very important to discuss, Sookie and I just laughed. I was walking in downtown Dallas with a huge smile on my face and I just seemed to glow.

"Okay, what's with you?" Sookie demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

I shrugged, innocently. "I don't know what you mean."

"You're all glowy and…_That was y'all?_" Sookie gasped, finally, putting it together.

I blushed. "You could hear us?"

"Uh, _yeah. _I thought someone was dying. Bella, when I told you that you had to help Eric, I didn't mean that!" Sookie sputtered while trying not to laugh.

"The other night when you couldn't sleep, you interrupted us. It was bound to happen sooner or later, and boy, was I happy it was now," I sighed, lustily.

Sookie looked like she bit into a lime. "Ugh, y'all were doing it when I knocked."

"No, but we were just about to," I said, cackling when she shuddered.

"So," Sookie began, glancing sideways.

"What?"

She leaned forward. "Is it big?"

"Sookie Stackhouse!" I shouted, drawing everyone's attention. Sookie shushed me.

"Be quiet, Bells," Sookie hissed.

I glanced around before leaning closer to her. "Massive."

Her eyes bugged out and I laughed. "That's exactly what I did when I saw it."

Sookie groaned and covered her face. "I can't believe I'm talking to you about Eric Northman's penis."

"Well, how big is Bill's?" I asked, pulling Sookie into a little Italian restaurant. "Come on, I'm starving."

"Hmm, I wonder why," Sookie said, sarcastically.

I shot her a smile, as we were shown to our table. "Hush up, girly. Now, back to my question, Sookie."

Sookie blushed. "Bigger than I've seen."

I plucked at my bottom lip. "I wonder if it's all vampires or we were just really, I mean, _really_ lucky."

"God, who knew that you were such a sex addict," Sookie laughed.

"No, no, not addict. I just really love the sex." I said. "Though it's been awhile."

"Really? You?" Sookie asked, clearly surprised.

"What? Do I have hussy stamped on my forehead or something?" I asked, stopping to look at her.

"Uh, no, it's just that you're gorgeous. Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it, Bells." Sookie said, hurriedly.

I shrugged it off. "I know what you meant. Because of my looks you think guys are drawn to me, well, it might be true, but after high school I changed." I explained.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking," Sookie said, hastily.

"No, I don't mind. After my mom died when I was eleven, I was just so _angry_. I listened to my grandparents crap for five years before I finally had enough. I was young, hot, and eager. I did everything to make them pissed at me, I did drugs, partied, drank, had a lot of sex. I was your regular wild child. All the guys wanted to do me and the girls looked at me in disgust. I didn't care what people thought of me, I was invincible. I started to like this one guy, he was on the track team with me, and he asked me out. Of course, I said yes. The day we were gonna go out, I overheard him and his friends, he was telling them that the only reason he would be seen with the school slut was because he wanted to relieve some frustration from the _real_ girl he wanted. I was so hurt." I paused in my story. "I began to see myself for what I was becoming; a whore. Thankfully, it was the end of the school year and I could change. I cut my hair, I changed my wardrobe, and I gave up my wild lifestyle. But, high school is a bitch; once they have their opinion about you, it never changes."

"Wow, Bella, I'm sorry." Sookie gasped, placing her hand over mine.

I shook my head. "I'm not, if I never heard him say that then I wouldn't be here. I don't make friends easily, Sookie, but I consider you to be my best friend."

Sookie smiled. "Us freaks gotta stick together, Bella."

I laughed. "You have no idea."

**888**

The moment I walked into the room, two muscular arms wrapped around my waist and cool lips pressed against the back of my neck. I smiled, as I laid my hands on his. I spun around in his arms and linked my hands behind the back of his head; Eric smirked and nipped at my lips, as I played with his hair. His hands slid over my butt and gripped, I hopped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He nuzzled my ear, occasionally nipping at it. I giggled and began to wiggle against him without thinking about the consequences. Eric growled and shoved my back against the wall, I gasped at the sensation.

"I missed you," Eric murmured, against my neck.

I giggled. "Oh, really? How much?"

Eric smirked and thrusted against me; I gasped. "Oh, a lot, huh?"

He chuckled, and tugged on my earlobe with his teeth. "Let me show you how much."

"Well, if you insist," I sighed, dramatically.

He shoved against me again. "Oh, I insist."

**888**

I slumped against Eric, gasped out, "_Il mio dio, ciò stupiva!_" (My god, that was amazing!)

Eric chuckled from his position on the floor. "I don't know what you said, but I have an idea."

I lazily kissed his chest, practically purring as he stroked my back. "Mhmm."

I felt him twitching against the inside of my thigh. "God, I don't think I have the strength to do it again."

He soon proved me to be a liar.

**888**

After Eric had gone to bed, I crept out into the living room to gaze out the window. I really wanted to know where this relationship was going to go, was it going to be one or not. I sighed, leaning my head against the cool glass. I wanted to talk to Eric about it, tell him my thoughts, but I knew Eric wouldn't listen. Did he even care about me? Or was I just some easy, available woman? I hugged the sheet closer to my body, as the sun beamed through the window. It would be a matter of time before he realizes that I'm not next to him. Like clockwork, I felt him behind me. (AN: That hotel protects them from the sun, right? I can't remember. If it doesn't, we'll pretend it does.) He pressed a kiss to the top of my head and stood beside me. I look up at him, as he gazed at the sun with unreadable eyes.

"Do you miss it?" I asked, delicately.

He glanced down at me. "Every day."

**Like I said, it's short. But, if anyone wants me to write another before Sunday, give me an action-packed idea :DDD Review!**


	12. I Will Not Bow

**I know you're all pretty upset that I haven't updated in awhile and I apologize. I had no inspiration, but when I heard this song, it just started flowing. So, thank you Breaking Benjamin and Muse for giving me motivation. And, thank you **onetreefan **for not losing faith in me. I know all of you will be confused, but it'll make sense soon. Oh, and I'm not a big fan of Maryann, so Bella will not be present during the last couple of episodes. **

**I Will Not Bow**

_I_﻿ _will not bow, I will not break__  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away_

"Hey, Sook, it's Bella. I promised I would call you when I decided to stop running." I paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "Look, Sook, I know you're upset that I just upped and left like that, but I have my reasons why. He hurt me, Sookie. I've lived my life being hurt and talked down to. That was the last straw…I just need a small vacation. I promise I'll be back soon. Call me when you get this message. Bye…"

Shoving my phone in my back pocket, I watched as the winds wreaked havoc on the ocean, creating angry waves that seek to destroy everything that seemed normal to us. From behind me, I could hear Kaylee laughing as she watched an old rerun of the t.v show Friends, where Rachel and Ross got locked out of their apartment and baby Emma was trapped inside. Sighing, I turned around and padded across the room to the bathroom, I was aware of Kaylee's watchful eye. I closed the door softly behind me, flicked on the light, and grimaced at what stared back at me. I braced my hands on the edge of the counter and leaned forward to where my nose was almost touching the mirror and looked myself in the eyes. There were dark, purple bags under my eyes and my olive tone complexion looked pasty. Eric Northman was the kind of man to lose sleep over, especially when your dreams were plagued with very sexual situations.

I squealed when my phone went off, vibrating against my ass. I tugged it from my pocket and I smiled softly when I saw Sookie's number. I pressed the send button and held it to my ear. "Hey, Sookie."

"Hey…How are you?" She asked, softly and I could hear Bill in the background.

I laughed dryly. "God, I'm so tired. I can't close my eyes without having a naked Eric haunting my dreams. It wouldn't be so bad if I wasn't so fucking pissed at him."

Sookie sighed. "Well, this is Eric we're talking about, Bella."

"I know, but why does it always have to be the hot ones that are assholes!" I complained, pressing my back against the door and sliding down until I was crouched down.

I could feel Sookie smiling. "Bill isn't an asshole."

I snorted, "Yeah, because he's a Southern gentleman, who was taught to treat women with respect. While I get a fuckin' Viking, who probably knocked women, unconscious and dragged them to their tent as a sport."

Sookie laughed loudly. "I miss you and your big mouth, Isabella."

I smiled softly before the smile faded. "Soooo, how's Eric?"

Sookie groaned. "Isabella! Don't think about him."

"I can't help it, I'm weak," I whined.

I heard Bill murmur something and Sookie laughed. "Bill says you're anything, but weak. You make vampires quiver in fear when you open your mouth."

I giggled. "Thanks, Bill!"

"He says 'you're welcome, Miss. Bella and come home soon.'" Sookie paused. "He was super pissed when you left. He didn't yell or anything, but you could tell he wanted to snap someone in half. Why would he be so mad, Bella?" Sookie questioned.

I frowned. "I may have said some mean things to him. Some very hurtful things."

"What did you say?"

I swallowed thickly. "I rather not repeat and just be thankful that he didn't rip out my throat on the spot."

"Ohh. Wow."

I nodded, even though she couldn't see me. "Yeah, I know how to make people hate me. It's a gift, what can I say?"

Bill murmured something to Sookie. "Oh, yeah! Hey, Bella, have you've ever heard of something called a Maenad?"

I froze. "A Maenad? Like Greek Mythology? …Yeah, their female worshippers of Dionysus and Maenad actually mean 'the raving one.' They were known as wild, insane women who could not be reasoned with. The mysteries of Dionysus inspired the women to ecstatic frenzy; they indulged in copious amounts of violence, bloodletting, sex and self-intoxication and mutilation. Why?"

"Because, there's one in Bon Temps," Sookie replied.

There was some shuffling and Bill's southern accent flowed into my ears. "Do you know how to kill them?"

"Hmm. Not that I can think of. Sorry, Bill."

"That's alright, Miss. Bella." But, I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

Sookie was back on. "I have to go, Bella, but I'll call you tomorrow. Take care, Bells!"

"Bye, Sook." I hung up and placed my phone on the tile beside me.

Groaning, I leaned my head against the door and closed my eyes.

_I watched in confusion, as Eric hopped off the bed like the second he rolled off me and pull on his pants. I sat up, held the sheets to my chest and watched as he got dressed. Eric barely glanced at me and I was beginning to get pissed off! I pulled my hair up and demanded, "What's with you, Eric?"_

"_Nothing," he answered, shortly, glancing briefly at me._

_I scoffed. "Yeah, I'm sure. What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing you need to concern yourself about, Isabella," Eric snapped, pulling his tank top over his head._

_I stood up on the bed, the sheets still pressed to my chest. "Nothing to worry about?! You roll off of me and instantly begin to put on your clothes like I'm some cheap hooker and you tell me not to worry about it. Well, fuck you, Eric Northman!"_

_Eric raced, vampire speed, over to me. "I think I just did."_

_He was gone before I could say anything, I shrieked after him. "Don't think you're gonna get any now, you asshole!"_

I shrieked when Kaylee began pounding and kicking on the door. "I need to pee, Bella!"

"Well, you don't have to scream, Kaylee." I snarled, pulling myself up from the floor.

"I called out like ten times, it's not my fault you fall asleep in the bathroom," Kaylee hissed, as I swung the door open. Without waiting for me to leave, she shoved past me and scurried over to the toilet.

"Close the door behind you!" Kaylee screeched, after me.

I rolled my eyes, but closed the door nonetheless.

**888**

_Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more_

Ahhhh....  


_Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion  
I was soaring ever higher  
But I flew too high_

Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man  
Though my mind could think I still was a mad man  
I hear the voices when I'm dreaming  
I can hear them say

"KAYLEE SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled, shooting up in bed, my hair sticking up in interesting spikes around my face.

Kaylee looked over at me with a surprised face. "Sorry, I didn't realize I was being loud."

"Well, when the windows start to shake and the mirror breaks, that means you're being TOO LOUD!" I snarled, flopping back on the pillows.

"Someone's angry," Kaylee muttered, darkly.

I glared icily at her. "_Appena chiudere su, Kaylee. Non ho dormito in tre giorni, sono autorizzato per essere arrabbiato."_

"_Lei è appena matto a causa di Eric."_

I rolled over, putting my back to her.

"_What is your problem, Eric?" I demanded, grabbing onto his bicep, as he moved towards the bedroom. He shook me off, but I was not going to give up that easily._

"_Is this about Godric?" I asked, softly._

_Eric whirled around, his fangs bared. "Do not speak his name, Isabella."_

"_Look, I understand that Godric was everything to you, but you don't need to be such a dick! My mother died, but I had to take care of my sister, I wanted to be bitter and angry like you, but I wasn't. His death isn't the end of everything. The world will go on." _

"_Don't be foolish, little girl. Thinking you understand what I'm feeling. You're so naïve, Bella." Eric turned to face me. "I wanted you, yes, but for your body and for your gift. Nothing more. The world will implode before I care for a human."_

_It was silent except for my harsh breathing. "You're a monster.'_

_Eric smirked devilishly. "Yes, and you couldn't keep your hands off of me, now could you?"_

_I flinched at the insult, but then I raised my chin defiantly. "Now, I see."_

_Eric chuckled. "See what, Bella?"_

"_Why Godric left. He couldn't stand to watch, as his child continued to become a bigger monster than the one he was at the start."_

_I immediately regretted saying anything, because the next thing I know, Eric had slammed me down on the ground. I clawed at the vice grip that he had on my neck, but he wouldn't budge. My green eyes were slowly going out of focus, as Eric shoved his face into mine. "If you're not gone by the time I come back, I'm gonna go after your sister and then, I _will_ come after you."_

**What did you think? It's been awhile, huh? Okay, so two more chapters and then, it will be the end. But, do not fret, there will be a sequel. I'm just waiting for Rachel to give me a thumbs up about my idea. : DDDDD **


	13. When It Rains

**Haha, yeah, I know I said I wasn't going to continue, but last night, I had an epiphany! :D I realized what I could do with the story. YUSSSS! Lol. So, this will be the last of Crimson Darkness, but fear not, I will do a sequel concerning season three. I'm sorry for my laziness ad incompetence to finish a story, but I will finish Crimson Darkness! :D Oh, there will be a slight tweaking of the end of Season Two – I made it, so Eric got Sookie to drink his blood. I'll need it for Season Three. Oh, and Bella's powers grow.**

**When It Rains**

_You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole  
And you'll sleep 'til May and you'll say  
That you don't want to see the sun anymore_

**Hook.**

"It's great to be home," I exclaimed, as I dumped my bags on the floor, just feet away from the front door.

Kaylee rolled her eyes, as she sidestepped my bags before tossing hers on the floor. "Yeah, it is. So, does this mean that you've stopped running?"

I glared at her. "I wasn't running! I just wanted to take a much needed vacation."

She gave me a look, which I ignored, as I spotted a piece of paper taped to the hallway lamp. I grabbed it and scanned the letter, my mouth popping open in shock. He fired me from Fangtasia! I need that money. I was tempted to go give him a piece of my mind, but Kaylee yanked the letter out of my hand and read it. When she was finished, she gave me a worried look. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Give him a good kick up the ass," I seethed, but then I remembered what he said the last time we saw each other. "Or maybe not, but I'll figure something out. We have enough money to support us for a few months and Northman still owes me money – ten thousand to be exact!"

"Ten thousand dollars," Kaylee exclaimed; her dark eyes wide and excited.

"Hmm. Oh, yeah, he said he'd pay me and Sookie for our troubles in locating Godric." I said, absentmindedly, as I reached for the letter. When my fingers brushed against the paper, I gasped as images flooded my head.

_Eric walking quietly up to Sookie, who was talking to a black man holding a shotgun, who was startled at Eric's appearance and shot him, Eric lay bleeding. Words were exchanged between Sookie and Eric, Sookie looked pissed and disgusted while she kneeled down before him and began to suck the bullets from his chest. Eric crossed his arms behind his head with a very smug look on his face._

I blinked my eyes a couple of times when I saw my foyer in my eyes, Kaylee looking at me with a very confused look on her face. "What was that, Bella?"

I shook the images from my head. "I have to call Sookie."

I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialed her number. She quickly answered, "Bella, hey, how are you?"

I ignored the question and got straight to it. "Sookie, did you drink Eric's blood?"

She gasped on the other line. "How did you know that? That was days ago."

I bit my nails. "I think my powers are growing, I had a vision of you and a black man talking and then, Eric appeared and got shot. And, you _sucked _the bullets out of him."

"Oh my god, you saw that? I thought you could sense it. But, yeah, that bastard tricked me!" Sookie hissed, heatedly.

"_Oh, Gesù! _Sookie, do you know what this means?" I demanded, pacing back and forth in my foyer; Kaylee listening intently to my side of the conversation. "He will always know where you are! You'll have sex dreams about him and you'll find yourself attracted to him."

"I know," Sookie wailed in disgust. "Bill could sense it and he called and it was awful. I can't believe Eric tricked me like that."

I sighed, rubbing my eyes. "Look, Sook, I'm back home in Shreveport and tomorrow I'm gonna come visit you in Bon Temps and we'll talk. You need to fill me in on the Maenad. Okay?"

Sookie agreed and told me that she had to get ready for dinner with Bill; I wished her luck and hung up. I told Kaylee to go to bed, she stomped angrily up the stairs, but I was used to her throwing tantrums. I went into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of wine and went upstairs to take a bath. As the tub was filling up, I took off my clothes and uncorked the bottle before taking a huge gulp. Placing the bottle on the floor, I turned off the water before sinking into the hot, bubbly water. I sighed in pleasure as I laid my head against the side of the tub and reached for the bottle and taking another huge swig. The heat was making me drowsy and I couldn't fight the battle anymore.

"_Hello, Isabella," Eric's unmistakable voice cooed from above. _

_My eyes snapped open and the first thing I see was that smirk that made me want to jump him and hit him all at the same time. Eric was sitting on the edge of the tub, his fingers dipped in the water and brushing against my arms; I narrowed my eyes at him. I sat up, not caring the my naked breasts were visible to him – he's seen them before – and gave him a glare that I've seen my Nonna give me countless times, but it didn't faze him at all, his eyes were too busy staring at my chest. "Eric Northman, I'm trying to relax and your selfish ass isn't helping me whatsoever!"_

_Eric rolled his eyes. "Oh, Isabella, always the theatrics with you!"_

_My icy, green eyes went frostier if possible. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"_

"_You're always dramatic and it's quite childish of you," Eric explained, blankly._

_Seething in anger, I stood up in the tub, ignoring the bubbled and water sliding down my body. "Oh, I'm childish? What about you, Eric?"_

_He cocked an eyebrow, his eyes permanently glued to my wet, naked body. "What are you babbling about now?"_

_I said one word, "Sookie."_

_Eric raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Oh, that? I figured Sookie would go screaming to you."_

_I blurted it out before I could stop myself. "She didn't tell me, I saw it!"_

_He looked curious. "You weren't there, I would have smelt you."_

_I suddenly looked interested in his shirt. "I don't stink!"_

"_Isabella," Eric growled. _

"_I think my gift is advancing or something, because when I got that stupid letter from you, which I'm very angry about, I had a vision of you getting shot and Sookie SUCKING out the bullets, you manipulative ass!" I hissed._

_Now, Eric looked very intrigued. He stood up to his full height, grasped my wet hips and lifted my out of the tub, which I protested to greatly, and set me down in front of him, our bodies brushing. I noticed he leaned down, our lips about to brush when I was pulled out of the dream by my ringtone._

I shot up in the tub, water spilling over as I looked around in surprise. I reached out and grabbed my phone off the toilet seat and answered it shakily, "Hello."

"Oh my God, Bella, Bill's been kidnapped," Sookie sobbed on the other side.

I blanched. "What?"

"Can you meet me at Fangtasia – I need to inform Eric," Sookie asked.

I fidgeted. "Well, I don't think that's a good idea, Sook."

"Isabella, please, Bill was asking me to marry him."

"I'll be right there."

**Dun, dun, dun. I know it's short, but I needed to get this over with. Okay, so that's the end of Crimson Darkness, but there will be a sequel and hopefully it'll be A LOT better than Crimson Darkness. The sequel will be called The Blood Moon. Hopefully, I'll have the sequel up tonight.**

**The Blood Moon Summary: **Isabella Vincent follows Sookie Stackhouse to Jackson, Mississippi with the help of werewolf Alcide Herveaux in the quest to find Bill Compton. Bella, still sore over Eric and his trickery towards Sookie; can't help but feel attracted towards the tall, dark, and handsome werewolf, who's hung up over his ex too. Together, Bella and Alcide seek comfort and forgetfulness with each other, as they try and figure out what's going on in Jackson.


End file.
